A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!
by KudleyFan93
Summary: What happened next after the events of Little Kids? Join Thomas and Camilla as they battle their way through the week, waiting for the potion to take effect. But with little surprises and an unexpected bundle of joy soon on the way, will things take an entirely different turn? Find out in this all-new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally I've gotten off of my lazy butt and began to type something useful for once! Anyway though, here's a brand-new fanfic, otherwise known as the sequel to Little Kids. It'll have more of that "regular/irregular" touch to it instead of the same old cookie-cutter plot. Who knows; maybe it'll turn out better than the original, I'm not so sure myself XD**

**And big thanks to NeoNimbus. He'll be helping out with this story, so go on and follow him! His stories are great! :D**

**And if you read the description, I think you all noticed I said "bundle of joy on the way". What does it mean, you ask? Well, leave it to your imagination and you'll soon find out. ;3**

**Yadayadayada, I'll just shut up and stop boring you with my author's notes. Let's get to the point. I now present to you…**_A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!_

**-~X~-**

"You kids get back here RIGHT NOW! It's too dangerous! STOP THE CART!"

"But we're having too much fun!" Cried out the chubby green preschooler. After sneaking out underneath the adult's supervision, Muscle Man, Mordecai, and the other toddlers had climbed into the cart and managed to obtain the keys. Once they had gotten it started up, there was no stopping them.

"Camilla! What are we gonna do?! They're gonna kill themselves driving that thing!" Thomas shrieked, literally pulling at his hair. Camilla bit her lip, trying to find her tongue and prevent herself from screaming. "I…I don't know! We've got to follow them, I know that much!" Thomas nodded and pecked his girlfriend's lips quickly, "Just in case we don't make it…" He smirked. Camilla rolled her eyes as they made a run for the fleeing cart, "Oh, let's just get the kids already."

"Left! Right!" Ordered the young blue jay. Swiftly, the small ghost child swerved the steering wheel around, the cart coming to a screech as it brushed up against the sidewalk. "Right! N-no, left! I mean! Right!" Mordecai sputtered out. His vision couldn't keep up with all of the passing lanes and he was becoming rapidly confused and tired.

Little Rigby and Benson, however, were having the time of their lives. Being the mindless six month olds they were, they didn't have a care in the world. Instead, they were enjoying their little cruise inside of the cart. "Weeeee!" The littlest raccoon shrieked in glee, waving his tiny arms in the air. Benson grinned and clapped as the cart hurdled through the air, then landed back to the ground like a toddler throwing around a toy car. Not a scratch or bruise covered the arms of any of the children, surprisingly.

Skips sat in the very back of the cart, completely out of the question. Being the quiet one he always was, he knew he was too small to control or discipline the other unruly toddlers. So he decided to not interfere. Besides, they needed to learn for themselves that this was too dangerous to do without an adult.

Little Pops loved the joy ride, that is, until something caught his nimble eye. He screamed, "Look out for the twee!" High Five Ghost gasped and, at the last second, swiveled the cart around, spinning it in mid-air before it tumbled to the ground mercilessly.

Camilla burst into tears, "NO!" She ran over to the scene and was supremely shocked and relieved to discover that all of the children were alright, just a few minor scrapes and bruises. Much to her and Thomas' surprises, the two young infants were perched up on top of a tree branch, their diapers saving their falls. Camilla grabbed Rigby and Benson and gave them a cuddle, "You had me worried sick, my little adventurers!"

Thomas knelt down beside Mordecai and the others, helping the blue jay brush off his white T-shirt and blue overalls, "You guys okay?" He asked. Mordecai gave a timid nod, tears streaming down his face in large rivers. He wouldn't verbally answer at all. But it was obvious that he was hurt somewhere on his body.

"Mordecai, did you hurt yourself?"

The young avian moaned and tried to lift his left wing, only to cry out sharply in pain. "Owie! Daddy, it hurts! I think I broked it," He whimpered, his voice somber. Thomas picked him up gently, careful not to move his broken wing, "It's alright buddy. Just don't take the cart without me or Mama driving, okay?" "B-but Muscle Man said that—" "It doesn't matter what Muscle Man said. We better get you to the hospital. It looks like you snapped your wing in half," Thomas stroked the blue jay's feathers. Mordecai moaned again and cried into Thomas' shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Camilla asked, her arms filled with a tired Benson, Rigby, and Pops. Thomas shook his head, "No, I think he broke his wing." "Oh, poor little guy," Camilla gave a sympathetic pout and sighed as she took Muscle Man and Skips' hands, "Come on, we'll go back to the house and get your car."

**-~X~-**

"Well, it looks like he broke his wing pretty badly," Doctor Rachel frowned slightly. Mordecai whimpered and tearfully glanced at the red cast that hugged his left wing, "So will my arm be broked foreva?" He whispered. Doctor Rachel smiled, "Of course not. It'll heal up and be just fine in about three weeks or so. In the meantime, I need you to take it easy, can you do that for me?" She poked the little blue jay in the chest gently, making him giggle, "I'll twy."

"So that's it? He's free to go now?" Thomas asked. Doctor Rachel nodded, "Yes. Just make sure he stays off of that wing and he'll be fine. You can come back in a few days so I can re-wrap his cast." Camilla squeezed Thomas' hand fretfully, "So is there anything else we need to know?"

"Nope. He'll be just fine, I assure you. And the other nurses are currently giving your other children a couple shots so they'll remain healthy." The doctor smiled reassuringly. Mordecai glanced at his "parents" and asked with hope in his cute high-pitched voice, "Is it okay if we get frozen yogurt on the way home?"

Camilla shot Thomas a smile. Thomas got out his wallet and sighed, "I guess…but we only have fifteen dollars," He announced. Camilla dipped her hand into her pocket to produce her own wallet, saying, "I have a twenty dollar bill. I think we can manage." She kissed Thomas' cheek, making him blush scarlet.

It wasn't long before the whole group was walking out of the building. Muscle Man rubbed the band-aid on his right arm and whimpered, "I hate getting shots. They hurt!" Mordecai chuckled, "Hey, I could heaw you squeawing from down the hall!" "You shut your face!" The green toddler glared. "At least I got candy!" "Yeah, I did too." "All you got was a stupid cast and a dumb balloon! That ain't candy!" "It is too!" "Is not!" "It is too!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Pops squealed, tears forming in his eyes as he covered his ears. "I don't wike fighting!" He whimpered. Thomas glared at the two squabbling children, "Hey, cool it you two. Now I don't wanna here another word from any of you once we get into this car!" He unlocked the small van and opened the doors for everyone. Once each of the children were buckled into their carseats, Camilla giggled, "Wow, you sure did assert your authority there."

Thomas shrugged as he settled into his seat, twisting his key to start the car up, "Hey, I had to stop them somehow. Plus, I learned from a pro." He smirked at his beau. Camilla rolled her eyes and smiled, "Try having three rascals for little brothers and see how much you know about child care."

Within minutes, Thomas pulled the van into an ice cream parlor and led the kids inside. Once at the counter, High Five Ghost secretly snuck out of view. "Heehee, I'm gonna go get some ice cream for free!" He sung to himself, floating towards the kitchen. Unbeknownst to him, a curious Muscle Man followed suit, subsequently Pops did the same.

Mordecai, however, was too excited to notice the three toddlers sneaking off. He pressed his face up against the glass, staring at the assortments of differently-flavored ice creams. There were so many colors! His face lit up and his already-wide eyes grew, twinkling in the dim light. "I WANT THAT ONE!" He pointed to a mint chocolate chip flavor only to change his mind, "Uhh, actually I want strawberry! No wait! I want chocolate! Or maybe orange cream?" The young man working at the counter looked irritated. He looked at Thomas and Camilla impatiently and said in a sullen voice, "Will that be all?"

"Uh, no." Thomas laughed nervous and knelt down to Mordecai's level. "Mordo, you can only pick one flavor, okay little dude?" The young blue jay whined in disappointment, "I actually want the green one." The man sighed, "Pistachio it is then." "NO! I want the minty one!"

Thomas facepalmed.

Camilla smiled uncertainly as the man scooped out a container of mint ice cream for Mordecai when suddenly, an ill feeling struck her. She moaned and put a hand to her stomach, immediately catching Thomas' attention. "You okay, Millie?" He asked gently. Camilla shoved Rigby and Benson into his arms and covered her mouth, "I-I'll be right back!" She dashed for the nearest bathroom.

The man at the counter shook his head, making Thomas giggle nervously, "Uhh…food poisoning?"

"Wow…is this where they make the ice cweam?"

High Five Ghost jumped and jerked around, glaring at the two toddlers behind him, "Hey! I was here first!" "No you weren't! We all came here first. Now we're even," answered a smug Muscle Man. The ghost huffed and hovered over to an ice cream machine, tapping the sides, "What does this thing even do? Where's the ice cream?"

"I fink woo hab to put it in dis thingy and it fweeze it," Little Pops said, his thumb in his mouth forcing his speech to sound odd. Muscle Man rolled his eyes, "I knew that, genius!" "Well I didn't. Now we know. I want ice cream!" High Five Ghost whined loudly, banging his fist on the side of the machine. Suddenly, a dollop of vanilla ice cream spewed out of a pipe in the machine and splattered all over the floor.

"Whoa…it worked!" Muscle Man exclaimed. High Five Ghost grinned, "Let's add some spwinkles!" "Yaaaay! Pwetty cowors!" Pops pointed at a large shelf on the wall, filled with many jars of assorted toppings, including rainbow sprinkles. "Oh no bwo! We can't get up there!" Muscle Man frowned. "Duh, genius! I can just fwy up here!" The young ghost easily floated up to the shelf and grabbed the jar of sprinkles.

But once it was in his grip, it fell and plummeted to the floor. The glass instantly broke and pellets of rainbow sprinkles exploded throughout the room, bouncing off of the walls. "Duck!" Muscle Man grabbed Pops and they ducked to the floor, dodging the sprinkles narrowly. High Five Ghost tried to knock the sprinkles out of his direction, but it was no use, they hit him anyway, much to his dismay.

"What is happening to me?" Camilla asked herself as she splashed cold water on her face inside the restroom. She had nearly vomited her guts out, and she didn't know why. "Thomas and I have only been dating a week…and I'm on the pill…" It was hard to add up at first, but none of her conclusions seemed to add up.

After drying her hands, Camilla exited the bathroom, looking pale and shaken. Thomas immediately rushed to her side with the babies in his arms, "Are you alright?" He immediately asked. Camilla nodded and sighed, absently rubbing her stomach, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just ate something bad, I guess." She weakly smiled. Thomas sighed in relief, "Good. Mordecai is still ordering, so if you feel well enough to have some ice cream—" "I'm fine. Actually, I feel really, really hungry now. It's weird," Camilla made her way to the counter to find Mordecai debating over two flavors of ice cream.

Now the man at the counter looked even more irritated. "No…the chocolate is weally good…but the mint is also weally good…hmm…" The blue jay pouted, "Oh, I don't know!" "Why don't we just go with chocolate for now, sweetie," Camilla patted Mordecai's head. The little avian sighed and nodded, "Okay momma. I want the chocolate, for wealsies."

"Finally," The man breathed. He handed Mordecai his cup of ice cream and said through his gritted teeth, "Enjoy your ice cream." "Oh wait!" Camilla cried out, making the man groan. "Can I have a caramel fudge sundae with pineapples and…do you have any pickles, by any chance?" She questioned.

The man gave her a look of disgust and sighed, "I can check, m'am. Maybe you'll get lucky!" He feigned optimism. Camilla grinned, "Ohh, great! Thanks a lot!" As soon as the man left, Thomas gave Camilla a weird look, "What was that all about? With the pineapples and pickles?"

Camilla giggled as they each left to take a seat at a table. She didn't even notice Skips leave the table. "I'm not so sure. I'm just…in a mood, ya know?"

Skips trotted into the kitchen. Earlier, he had seen Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops go into the kitchen. Not wanting to upset Camilla or Thomas, he remained patient until they were occupied with a conversation. Seizing the opportunity, he went to go and get them. But when he opened the door leading into the kitchen, Skips was in for a surprise.

A messy one, at that.

**-~X~-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heehee, I left you at a cliffie! I'm so dastardly evil, aren't I? :3 And oh man, Camilla's sick and craving some weird things…wonder what's up? I think you all know by all of the hints. If not, then you're in for the ultimate surprise. XD**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she had ordered her ice cream, Camilla indulged the tasty snack with such ferocity. Thomas watched with slight abhorrence as she shoveled in spoonful after spoonful of ice cream. "Umm….I figured that you would feel too sick to eat after throwing up, but…" The goat rubbed the back of his neck. Camilla shrugged, chocolate dribbling from her chin.

"I'm not so sure myself; I've just been feeling weird lately. I'm probably just catching a little something," She dismissed her unexplained symptoms as regular influenza symbols. Thomas sighed and licked at his strawberry ice cream cone, "Well, alright."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Skips cried at the sight before him. Vanilla frozen yogurt, rainbow sprinkles, and other miscellaneous toppings coated the checkerboard tiling of the floors, making it slick and easy to trip over. Slowly and cautiously, the yeti toddler made his way to the three toddlers a few feet away, covered in sprinkles and ice cream.

"We was just hungrys," Pops whimpered, wiping a smear of cream from his cheek. "You could have been patient enough to stand in line and wait your turn, but apparently you're too immature to act like a proper adult." Skips crossed his arms. Muscle Man stifled a chuckle, "Is that why you, the "Big Boy" here, wet his pants like a baby?!"

Skips frowned, "What are you talking about? I—" Skips looked down to find himself standing in a yellow puddle of his own piddle. As he inspected his jeans, he noticed a faded indigo stain over the front of his crotch. Skips was mildly embarrassed, "Well I'm sorry if I'm still too young to control myself!" "I'm older than you, you baby! You're still in training pants; might as well call them diapers," The green toddler sneered.

The yeti mentally wrestled back to urge to cry. He was on the verge of tears, and would have broken down completely had it not been for the dam he had built in his eye. Even as an adult he hardly managed to shed a single tear and now here he was, standing in damp pants, ready to start crying. The battle between his adult mind was overpowered and he fell to his knees, putting his hands to his face as he began to bawl.

Muscle Man laughed and rounded up Pops and High Five Ghost. As they prepared to leave the room, it was then Mordecai entered the kitchen. "What's goin' on in hewe?" The blue jay asked. His eyes drifted over to the weeping yeti toddler and his expression softened, "Skippy? Wassa matta? Why awe ya cwyin'?"

"Go away," Skips croaked, his hands never leaving his face. Mordecai slowly approached the toddler, afraid that he would lash out from sheer frustration and hit him. But once he got closer enough, he chanced to notice the yellow puddle beneath the yeti child.

"Skippy? Did you have an asiden'?" The small blue avian said in a low voice to express his sympathy for his friend. Skips merely nodded in response. Mordecai patted his back in a friendly gesture to lighten his mood, "Don' wowee, evwybody has asidens somedimes." Skips lifted his head, revealing his tear-streaked face, openhandedly sharing a smile to the understanding blue jay and silently nodded again.

It was at that moment that the door opened, revealing Thomas. "I heard you guys in here. I thought the chefs were goofing off, but apparently the jerk at the counter is the only worker here." The intern noticed Skips' distress and approached, "Skips? Are you alright?"

Skips mutely shook his head, his face as white as a sheet; save for the scarlet blush that peppered the bridge of his nose.

"What—…oh…." Thomas' mouth formed an 'o' of understanding when he noticed the puddle beneath Skips and the stain on his pants. He smiled crookedly, trying not to show any anger, "It's okay. We'll go home and clean you up, okay?" Skips sighed softly and nodded his agreement. "Mordecai, take Skips out to Camilla. I'll be out in a few minutes," Thomas looked around the room and internally groaned.

Mordecai nodded and escorted the sullen yeti out of the room, leaving Thomas to deal with the other toddlers. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost looked as if their hand had just been caught in the cookie jar. Denial was written all across their glib faces. As for Pops, he tried his best not to burst into tears, although his waterworks were already streaming down his cheeks in profusion.

Thomas rubbed his forehead and sighed, flustered to no end. "Well…things could be worse. Come on guys," He smiled mischievously, "Maybe we can teach that jerk at the counter to be a little more polite to his customers if he wants business!" Realizing that they weren't in real trouble, the kids cheered and latched onto Thomas' legs in thanks.

Thomas chuckled and casually walked out of the room, the three toddlers still attached to his legs as if someone had used superglue to paste them on. Camilla wiped her chocolate-laden chin with a napkin, a tearful Skips sitting in her lap as she bounced him on her knee as if to comfort him while Mordecai kneeled next to the yeti toddler, trying to keep him company during his humiliating ordeal.

"Ready to go?" Thomas asked, smirking. Camilla nodded and placed a hand on her stomach, "Yeah, but I don't think that caramel fudge sundae settled well with the pineapples and pickles," She giggled at her joke. "Anyways, we'd better get back to the park. Skips really needs a change of pants and Mordecai needs to rest if he wants his cast to heal faster."

"Weally? I can get better faster if I take a nap?" Mordecai eagerly asked, an excited, growing smile of anticipation written across his beak. Camilla smiled, "Sure. And if you eat lots and lots of fruits and vegetables, then take plenty of naps, you'll be all better within a week or so!" She tried to make it more fun and appealing to the small child; he was young, and of course having a cast wasn't so much fun to a three-year-old like Mordecai.

"Hooray! C'mon, I wanna go home so I can eat some veges and take naps and stuff!" Mordecai hopped up and down excitedly, careful with his cast as he bounced. "Ye ask, and ye shall receive," Thomas chimed in a voice that a pirate would use. Mordecai and the other toddlers giggled as they each stood up and walked towards the exit.

As they each hopped into the car, the man at the counter, Jake, noticed that his shift was half over and that he was minutes away from returning home. He grinned slightly and threw off his stained apron, saying, "Finally I can go home and not have to deal with brats any longer. I can—" The college sophomore walked straight into the kitchen to gather his belongings when he slipped on the ice cream-covered floor. With a moan, he cried, "OH COME ON!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah, this was a pretty short chapter, but it's alot better than the other crappy stories I've been making. I'm trying my best, but I'm ultimately failing XD**

**Now here comes the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews! The more reviews, the more chapters... :3**


	3. Chapter 3

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Three

"MAMA!"

Came the loud cries of a familiar distressed blue jay. Camilla rushed into Pops' bedroom, pacing towards the trundle bed, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She gently stroked Mordecai's hair. "Monster!" Mordecai whimpered, pointing towards the closet.

Camilla laughed quietly, then smiled down at the blue jay, "Oh, don't worry, he's harmless! In fact, the monster is your friend! He's here to protect you from the actual monsters under your bed," She cajoled the little blue bird. Mordecai quaked in slight apprehension, "Awe you suwe? He was weally scawy…" "He's scary because that's how he scares the other bad monsters away!" Camilla tickled Mordecai's chest, making him giggle, "Okay, mama."

"Now, you need to go back to sleep, alright?" She smiled, tucking him away in the folds of the blanket next to Rigby, Benson, and Pops, who were all still fast asleep. "Okay mama. G'nigh'," The young avian dove underneath the coverlets, resting his head against the shared pillow. Camilla smiled and kissed each child goodnight. After checking on the other toddlers in the second bed, she left the room and went back downstairs to find Thomas watching TV.

"What are you doing awake, and so early?" Camilla asked, taking a seat next to Thomas on the sofa. The goat shrugged, "I heard you had Mordecai under control, and I couldn't sleep." He wrapped an arm around Camilla, "So are you still doing okay? Yesterday you sure did puke a lot." "Yeah, just a little stomach virus, no big deal." Camilla made a shooing motion with her hand. Thomas frowned a bit, "Well, okay then."

It wasn't long before the couple had fallen fast asleep.

"MAMA!"

Thomas' eyes sprang wide open at the loud shriek. He could tell that it was finally daytime, as the sunshine punched that through the window causing him to shoot up off of the sofa like a circus performer exploding from his cannon. Efficiently, it had woken Camilla well.

Thomas shuddered like someone had walked over his tomb when he saw Mordecai standing at the end of the stairwell, eyes red and looking quite pale. He coughed slightly, clutching his stomach, "Daddy…I feel siiiick…" The smaller blue jay moaned. Camilla rubbed her eyes, yawning as she said, "Okay Mordecai, come here and I'll see what's wrong with you."

Nodding, Mordecai obliged and obediently walked over to Camilla's side. She placed her hand on Mordecai's forehead and sighed, "Yep, you definitely have a fever, sweetheart."

Mordecai whimpered, "I don't wanna be sick…"

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry. But I don't think that you will be able to play today," Camilla stroked his feathers and patted the end of the couch. "Here, you can just lay here today and relax. I'll go get you some hot soup and medicine. Thomas, could you get a blanket for him? He looks awfully cold."

Thomas nodded and retrieved a blanket from the living room closet, then covered Mordecai with the soft fleece, "Here you go, buddy. Are you comfortable?" Mordecai nodded slowly. "You wanna watch some cartoons?" Again, another nod. Thomas then switched the channel from a cooking show to a children's cartoon.

A few minutes later, Camilla returned with a small glass of purple liquid and a bowl of steaming soup, all on a tray. She set the tray onto the coffee table and knelt next to Mordecai with the glass of purple liquid in hand, "Here sweetie. Drink all of this; it'll make you feel a lot better and the more you drink the faster you'll be able to play with the others."

Mordecai nodded again and used one hand (remember, he's wearing a cast!) to hold the glass while he downed the purple fluid. He grimaced, but continued to drink it in swift swigs. Once he had finished the last drop, he hopped off of the couch and sped off towards the front door, but Thomas caught him, "Whoa there. You're not going anywhere yet! The medicine needs to take it's time if you want it to work."

"But you said I could go pway if I drinked it all!" Mordecai whined. "Drank, Mordecai. Not drinked." Camilla corrected as the blue jay was carried back to the sofa. "Being sick sucks," He mumbled as Camilla handed him a spoon and his bowl of soup.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Muscle Man and the other toddlers had awoken, as well as the two infants. Muscle Man sighed, "Aw man! I have to go to the bathroom," He mumbled as he climbed out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Minutes later, he came out, feeling refreshed. "Ah…that was really cool! Come on High Fives, you got to see this!"

The young ghost grinned as he followed his chubby companion to the bathroom. They looked down into the toilet bowl, "I don't get it…" The ghost raised an eyebrow curiously, "What does it do?"

"Just watch this!" Muscle Man chortled in glee as he flushed the toilet. High Five Ghost 'oooh'ed several times as he watched the clean toilet water swirl around, "Wow! This is awesome!" He reached down and flushed the toilet again. Giggling as the water swirled around again, the young ghost continued to flush the toilet repeatedly until the bowl began to overflow like a water fountain.

"Whoa…I got an idea!" High Five Ghost floated over to the bathtub and plucked up a rubber duck. He placed it over the brimful toilet bowl and watched it float around over the water that continued to overspill. "Who-ho-ho…" He and Muscle Man chorused. Muscle Man chuckled and picked up a bar of soap, then plopped it into the water. It sank to the bottom of the toilet as suds began to boil over inside the toilet bowl. High Five Ghost grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed its contents into the toilet, watching it overflow with bubbles and froth. "Now it's even cooler!"

"No wait, I got an even better idea!" Muscle Man smirked as he picked up a large blue tub of baby wipes and dumped them one-by-one into the toilet. The baby wipes floated on top of the soapy toilet water like little sail boats.

"Oh! Oh! I GOT IT!" High Five Ghost rushed to the bathroom's nightstand and grabbed an economy-sized bottle of baby powder and unscrewed the lid, dumping the finely-ground, chalky substance into the water. The water then changed to a milky solution with massive chunks of baby powder and began to cover the floors as the water overflowed completely. The tiled floor began to flood with soap, baby powder, and ruined wet wipes, along with the rubber duck from earlier.

"Oh no bro; I think we overdid it," Muscle Man began to get worried as he looked down at his soaked socks. "Nah, all we need is a little bit of FIRECRACKERS!" High Five Ghost suddenly produced a large batch of fireworks in his hand. Muscle Man's eyes widened, "You're not serious…where did you get those?!" He grinned in excitement. "I found them," The young ghost chirped plainly, "Now let's light these babies up!" He handed a pack of matches to the chubby green preschooler.

"Are we s'posed to use these?" Muscle Man asked. High Five Ghost shrugged, "I don't know." He placed the fireworks into the toilet and used a match to light the long fuse, "Done! Now let's wait." The duo waited for the fuse to completely light.

Downstairs, Camilla and Thomas were tending to Mordecai when they heard was sounded like rushing water coming from upstairs. Camilla was just about to ask what the odd noise was when suddenly she felt a dabble of water drip onto her nose. "What the…?" She looked up towards the ceiling and noticed a large growing blemish on the ceiling. "That could only mean…"

Camilla glanced at Thomas, who was also aware of the stain. He nodded back at her and told Mordecai, "Stay here, buddy. We'll be right back." Mordecai was too intent on eating his soup and watching the TV that he didn't even notice the two adults leaving.

Once they reached the bathroom in Pops' room, Thomas chanced to notice the floor was flooded with water that was up to an inch high. He looked at the bathroom door and realized the source of the extra water was coming from behind the door. Thomas shot a glance at Camilla. Camilla sighed and blew him a good luck kiss, before they both barged into the bathroom.

…Only to be greeted by a fresh flow of water that submerged them, practically throwing them to the ground.

"WHAT. HAPPENED. HERE!" Thomas screamed. Muscle Man was squealing frantically at the top of his lungs while High Five Ghost struggled to explain the mess. By now the toilet had stopped overflowing and the room smelled rank and musty. "W—we were just—"

"I don't need an answer," Thomas facepalmed. His anger increased when he noticed the batch of fireworks that had failed to light, "YOU TRIED TO LIGHT OFF FIREWORKS?!" Camilla put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Tommy. They didn't know any better," She said calmly. Thomas groaned.

"What's going on?" A tired Skips asked as he got out of bed, only to step in a thin puddle of soapy water with little flakes of dissolved baby wipes and baby powder floating around. "Oh great…" He muttered. "Everyone, go downstairs. Us adults are going to…" Thomas gritted his teeth, "Clean up this mess." "Yoo fiyuhed!" Little Benson shrieked, giggling happily.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bad ending, I know, it sucked. :/ I can do so much better than this... *facedesk forever***


	4. Chapter 4

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Four

Mom, The Babysitter's Sleeping / The Old Crack-in-the-Wall Gang

—

Rain pelted down on the rooftop of the park home, and although it was very early in the afternoon it appeared to look late at night due to the dark hues of grey and lightly-shaded blue. Camilla sighed as she tore her head away from the window to look at Mordecai. He was still sick, but getting better by the hour.

She was exhausted; Pops had kept her up all night with growing pains in his legs, Rigby had come down with a case of colic and cried incessantly, and she found herself always worried. Restless with insomnia. It didn't help the fact that she would be up at five am to begin her nightly/morning routine of dunking her head into the toilet bowl to unleash the contents of her stomach.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Not even the slightest hunch. She dismissed it as simply being some sort of virus or food poisoning.

Camilla's stomach churned, making her bolt towards the nearest bathroom. When she returned to the living room, she noticed that Thomas was carrying her purse and had his wallet in hand.

"What are you doing?" Camilla asked, confused.

"Oh, this? Well, we're going to the mall to relax. You're really stressed out." Thomas pointed to her face. Camilla sighed and nodded, feeling the bags underneath her eyes, "You're right; I am. And I haven't been feeling too chipper either." "I can see that. That's why I hired a babysitter to watch the kids while we both go and have a good time!"

"Wait, what?" Camilla questioned, wincing slightly. "But…what about the kids? I thought we were supposed to be the babysitters!"

"Camilla, look at you. You've barely gotten any sleep; you're always by the kids' side no matter what. Face it; you need a little time off, especially if you've been feeling sick." Thomas continued, pausing for effect, "Now come on. The babysitter should be here any minute now, and—"

As if on cue, the sitter made her appearance at the door. Thomas smiled and openly invited her inside, greeting her with a welcoming gesture. "Okay, so Mordecai has a bit of a cold, Pops has growing pains, which means you might have to rub his feet for a while to take the pain away. Also, Skips has a wetting problem, so don't get too worried if he has any kind of accident. One more thing; Rigby has a bit of a crying problem. But Benson, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost shouldn't be too bad. Just be careful; All of them are troublemakers. And Benson won't take cra— I mean, he won't take any of the cuddling or namby-pamby stuff. Got it?"

The babysitter, a portly middle-aged woman with blonde hair tucked into a bun, chuckled at Thomas' flippancy and waved her hand as if it was a magic wand, "Not to worry. I've got it under control here." "Okay then…just remember, Mordecai takes his medicine every two hours. He shouldn't be too much to handle. He's just kind of laid-back." Thomas reminded succinctly.

"It's just fine! Moreen has it allll under control." 'Moreen' replied brightly. Thomas shook her hand, "We'll be back in a few hours. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't hesitate to call us if anything happens to them!" He said, rather frantically. Moreen showed him and Camilla out the door, "Not to worry. Now you two lovedoves take your time now! Don't hurry yourselves; stay as long as you want! The children are safe and secure with me."

With a slam of the door, Moreen turned around to face the kids that had gathered around (Mordecai lying on the couch). Her expression suddenly became more businesslike. Sporting a stern look, the minder began to her tirade, "Now that your 'parents' are gone, let it be known that I won't brook any disrespect, disobedience or shenanigans. Your 'parents' have entrusted me with your lives, so you'll do everything I tell you without questions. And you will obey me because I'm older than you are. I'm 32-years-old, which makes me at least twice as old as any of you. I'm also bigger than you are, so I'll always win in the end. Now, run along and play for all I care. If you'll excuse me, I'll be off to make you all your dinner."

It was at that point when Moreen tripped over a toy and fell flat onto the floor, accidentally bashing her head against the wall. She plummeted mercilessly to the carpet, unconscious from the blow. The group of children gathered around her supine body until High Five Ghost spoke up. "Is she dead?" The young apparition asked.

"No, I dink she's jus' takin' a nap!" Little Pops cried out, giggling. "I wuv naps!"

Muscle Man shrugged, "I guess since the babysitter's sleeping…" A rather devious smirk appeared on his face, "…We can have some fun!" High Five Ghost swiftly connected palms with the chubby green preschooler in agreement to the plane. "Wait a minute!" Skips interjected. "I'm not going to let you guys trash the house. Would you like to get in trouble?"

Muscle Man sneered, "Says the kid who wet his pants!"

Skips glared at the five-year-old boy and sighed in defeat as a charred blush peppered the bridge of his nose, "Alright, alright. But don't come complaining to me when you get caught in the act! Whatever you're planning, there's no way I'm getting involved!"

"C'mon Skippy, it'll be fwun!" Pops squealed, tugging the four-year-old yeti's arm, "I pwomise!" Skips rolled his eyes, "I'll just stand out of the way." "Your loss, loser," Muscle Man simpered and shot a knowing look at High Five Ghost, "You know who else is a loser?" "If you say your mom—" "WHAT! I'd never call my mom a loser! I was gonna say Mordecai." "HEY!" The blue jay croaked from the sofa.

The green toddler rolled his eyes, "Whatever then. C'mon Fivesies, let's go build a slip-n-slide so we can slide down the stairs! That looks pretty fun!" Before they could even begin, Moreen slowly began to come to. Pops noticed and, without warning, the small lollichild produced a large book from the coffee table and slammed it down onto the sitter's head, knocking her back into unconsciousness.

"Nice move, Pops!" Muscle Man applauded, clumsily clapping his hands. "Now that this dumb babysitter is outta our way, we can build our slip-n-slide!" "It'll never work!" Skips stared at Muscle Man, hard. "You can run water down the stairs! It's too risky!"

Muscle Man chuckled at the yeti's slipup and smirked nastily, "Stupid! I mean we can put something like cardboard and slide down! It's easy!" "No, not really! Do you realize how dangerous it is?!" Skips retorted, now becoming increasingly impatient with the green child. The chubby preschooler snorted, "Who cares?" "I DO!"

"Haha, you said I do! Now you have to marry Muscle Man!" High Five Ghost gibed with a slight sing-song tone. Muscle Man elbowed the young host, "Shut up Fives! I'm not marrying pants-wetter over here." "Now you're just being ridiculous. And I mean both of you." Skips sighed. "Oh yeah? You know who else wets their pants? You do! That makes you a baby!" Muscle Man laughed and once again high-fived his ghostly companion.

Skips was livid, anger bubbling inside of him fueled by frustration. When the storm of feelings reached its peak, the yeti leapt forward and began to rip the hair out of Muscle Man's scalp like a little boy fighting another child. "Hey! Stop it!" Mordecai called out, now noticing the battle between Skips and Muscle Man. They were each rolling around on the floor, toppling each other, punching, kicking, biting, screaming, pulling at each other, you name it.

Mordecai knew he had to end this, sick or not. Taking in a deep breath, he let out the loudest squeak he'd ever made. This immediately drew the quarreling toddlers' attention. Skips realized what he had been doing once Mordecai had been set off. Embarrassed, he rolled off of Muscle Man and sat on the floor, hands in his face, "I can't believe I just did that."

"You better believe it, baby!" Muscle Man screeched, "You pulled out my hair and even bit my arm! Now I got pant-wetter cooties!" Skips didn't even bother to look up as he writhed in shame at what he had just done. His face said it all; he looked as if he had just committed the world's most heinous crime.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" A familiar voice shouted. The group of children looked up to see High Five Ghost at the top of the stairwell, waving down at them. They obliged and carefully climbed the stairs, Muscle Man keeping a close eye on Skips as they walked.

Mordecai sat idly by on the couch. "Hey! What about me?!"

—

"See Camilla? I told you this would be relaxing." "Thomas, standing around inside a music store isn't exactly relaxing. Especially if we're standing in the dubstep section. In fact, it's really loud."

When they had made their arrival at the mall, Thomas went straight to the music store. Ever since he was a child he had loved music, and whenever he got the chance he would plug in his earphones at work. It was kind of his dream to become a rockstar, a musician, or even a DJ; he didn't care, as long as there was music involved.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! Come on, just give it a chance!" "No, it's just not my style. Do you think we can leave soon? I-I think the kids need me!" Camilla said hurriedly. Thomas scoffed, "They're fine. Moreen has it under control. Didn't you hear her say so?" "Well…" "Don't worry about it. She's got this. Now let's just go have some fun, okay?"

"I…have to go to the bathroom!" exclaimed Camilla as she felt a warm, rising sensation of nausea rise within her throat. She pushed Thomas aside and ran towards the nearest public restroom. Thomas sighed, "I wonder what's gotten into her."

Evidently, Thomas was completely oblivious of the tiny person growing inside Camilla's stomach.

Meanwhile, back at the park house, the children (excluding Mordecai and the two infants) trotted up the stairs, following High Five Ghost towards one of the bedrooms. He selected the room on the right side of the hallway and opened it. It was a closet. A plethora of old items, such as coats, sweaters, hockey gear, and among other things spilled out of the closet and onto the floor.

Junk.

"Aww what!" Muscle Man shouted in disappointment, "Why are we looking through this junk? It smells like a pile of butts and Rigby's baby breath!" "I know, but look at this!" High Five Ghost picked up a large box which contained several long rolls of cardboard. "We could use this to build the slip-n-slide!"

"That sounds cool. Nice going, Fives!" Muscle Man praised his companion with another high five. Pops giggled, "This wooks wike fun!" Skips, on the other hand, wasn't amused. "I'm still not so sure about this…" "Lighten up, Pant-wetter," The heavy green toddler slapped Skips' back in a gesture of masculine comfort. "It'll be fun! I bet you this…this…" He quickly scanned the pile of 'junk' on the floor below him and picked up a hockey puck.

"I bet you this round-thingy that you'll have fun doing this with us."

Meekly, Skips took the puck from Muscle Man's hand, "Whatever you say…" The small yeti sighed. Muscle Man grinned, "Aw man I knew you'd give in! I knew it! Looks like Pant-wetter is part of the gang!" Skips gave a tiny smile, mentally socking Muscle Man in the eye for calling him a 'pant-wetter'. "Okay guys, let's get to work!" The green toddler fist-pumped.

"Hey! Don't start without *_sniff_* me!"

"Ohh come on!" Muscle Man groaned at the sight of the young blue jay walking up to them. He squinted his eyes at the young bird warily, "Aren't you supposed to be sick somewhere else?" Mordecai sniffled, rubbing his raw beak as he said in a congested voice, "Yeah, but does it matter?"

"Eeewww! Sick! Get away from me! Get your dumb germs away from me!" Muscle Man cried, squealing loudly. Mordecai smirked and began to chase after the green toddler. Pops giggled and said, "Wait for meeee!" High Five Ghost sighed and turned to Skips, "Looks like we're on our own here. C'mon. Let's get the slip-n-slide ready."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! You got me to listen to that weird dubstep music, now we get to do something I wanna do!"

After her little bout with nausea, Camilla felt a lot better and loosened up, ready to play the day away and have some fun. Of course, Thomas had a different approach. He wanted to take Camilla home due to her constant vomiting, but apparently Camilla wasn't going to have any of it. She was having the time of her life at the mall and she had no intention of ending it immediately.

"Okay, but I'm NOT getting a stupid pedicure! I'm not a girl!" Thomas crossed his arms against his chest defiantly. Camilla rolled her eyes as she yanked Thomas by the arm as they entered the spa, "Come on loverboy, it'll be fun and it's really refreshing! Just give it a chance!" "You hardly gave dubstep a chance. Why should I give spa time a chance?" "I promise. You'll love it."

…

"I already hate it."

"Oh come on! They haven't even started yet."

"Please Camilla, please don't make me do this."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when you miss your favorite soap opera."

Thomas blushed at the mention of his favorite soap opera, Love Me Valerie. When he was a child his mother forced him to watch it twenty-four seven, nonstop, back-to-back until he could almost recite the dialogue of each episode. He learned to enjoy watching it, and soon he couldn't stop. Much to his excitement, they brought back the series earlier that year.

"…Y'know what, I think I'll just take a seat in this chair here," Thomas plopped down onto the one of the seats next to Camilla. It was at that moment that a young woman came over to the chair, a pair of scissors in her hands, her long painted nails a starling contrast to her extremely pale skin.

Thomas gulped when he heard the carefully-measured 'snip-snip' of the scissors. He had always harbored a secret phobia of scissors or long, sharp objects. "_Help me…_" He croaked.

"Okay, all done!" Skips announced as he finished mounting the last board of cardboard to the final stair. High Five Ghost cheered, "Alright! Now let's test it out," The young ghost floated up to the top of the stairs and landed onto the soft material of the cardboard, sailing down without effort or incident. "Woo-hoo-hooooo!" High Five Ghost cried out as he painlessly landed when he came to the final stair. "That was awesome! I wanna go again!" "NOT IF I GO FIRST! LOOK OUT, BABIES! HERE COMES THE MUSCLE!"

Seconds later, a shirtless Muscle Man came flying down the stairs, smoothly navigating the cardboard material and coming to a halt at the final step when suddenly, he tripped. Bracing himself for the impact, the green toddler waited as he cannonballed towards the wall and slammed into it with such a force that it created a large crack in the middle of the wall next to the door.

"DUDE! Look what you did!" High Five Ghost cried, hovering quickly over to the scene. "You wuined the wall!" "It isn't that bad," Muscle Man grunted. "DUDE! Its ginormous! We're so getting into trouble!" "Don't worry about it, I have a plan."

The green preschooler ran into the kitchen, High Five Ghost and Pops following suite. They watched as he rummaged throughout the fridge and produced a small tub of butter. "Aw come on, that's neva gonna work!" The young ghost yelled in exasperation. "Shut your face! I know it will." Muscle Man glared at him, then unscrewed the lid to the cup of the greasy margarine. He scooped out a large blob of the lard, getting his hands nice and lubricated in the process, which made Pops queasy.

Muscle Man then raced back into the living room and slapped the gob of butter onto the crack in the wall, rubbing in clump after clump of the oily fat ingredient. Mordecai looked over from behind the sofa, grimacing, "Dude, that's sick." "It's gonna work, though. You'll be kissing my feet for saving you guys' butts when this is over!" The green preschooler contradicted with a sneer.

"I'll beweeve that when I *_sniff_* see it!" The young blue jay counteracted with a disapproving frown. "Then you're about to beweeve it, because it's done! Now no one will notice," Muscle Man smirked proudly, stepping aside to reveal his work. The popular dairy product dribbled down the wall in small messy strokes, only to drip wetly onto the floor. It barely obscured the massive crack; the faded outline of the crack still very visible.

"…I still see it," Pops whimpered. Muscle Man growled as Mordecai smirked at him, "Guess we all beweeve that it di'nt work." "SHUT YOUR FACE YOU DUMB HEAD!" "Stop it you guys! There's gotta be another way that we can fix this," High Five Ghost piped up. Muscle Man groaned, "Fine." The green toddler crossed his arms, "Now what do we do?" "What about paint?" Pops chipped in with a wide smile. "You know, that's not a bad idea…" Skips added. "Yeah, good thinking Pops!"

Pops giggled uproariously, his pink cheeks tinting a rosy color, "Yay! I'm smawt!" "No you're not! You just had a good idea, that's all." Muscle Man snapped. Mordecai smirked wider, "No, you jus' embawwassed because you don't have a betta idea!" "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Camilla laughed as she and Thomas exited the spa. Secretly, she had asked for Thomas to be given the ultimate spa treatment; his hair had been shortened considerably after being shampooed and conditioned (much to his amazement; Thomas didn't think his hair could get any shorter), his hands and feet had been manicured and pedicured, and he had been sprayed with a type of perfume that contained artificial 'sparkles', which made his body shimmer.

"You smell nice," She smirked, poking his arm. "Don't remind me. I look and smell like a girl." Thomas groaned. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before someone saw him like this. "Aw come on now, you look nice!," Camilla cooed. Thomas rolled his eyes, "Camilla, please…" "Hey, it was your idea to take me somewhere in the first place. I think you can handle looking nice for at least a week or so."

Thomas sighed, "Fine."

Camilla giggled softly, "Okay, I think we're good here. Let's just get home and see the kids. Hopefully they were good to Moreen."

"Okay, I think we got this!" High Five Ghost breathed as he finished stroking the wall with his paintbrush. It took some effort, but all of the kids managed to cover the crack in the wall with a little bit of paint they found in Pops' bedroom. The young ghost wiped a bead of sweat from his head and cheered, "We did it! Now we're in the safe zone!"

"Not really, 'cuz the babysitter's still sleeping," Mordecai pointed out, aiming his finger at the unconscious woman lying on the floor for emphasize. "Aw man. She's taking a really long nap," High Five Ghost mumbled. "I wonder when she'll wake up." Pops speculated. "Hopefully soon, because mama and daddy awe home!" Mordecai shouted, running from the window. It was indeed true; Thomas' car slowly pulled into the driveway and came to a halt. The house was now abuzz with panicked children.

* * *

**So short, I know. But I've got some plans brewing for the next chapter ;3**

**I don't think this chapter is any better than the others, but I guess I'll just wait and see how you guys like it. *leans back in chair and stares at inbox***


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you've got the bags?"

"Check."

"You got the duct tape?"

"Definitely got it."

"Are you sure that the babysitter is still unconscious?"

"Sir, I assure you; my agents are looking in through the windows now. They're positive that she is still unconscious."

"Perfect," The evil voice cackled wickedly, "Thomas and his park friends have taken so much away from me. Now I'm going to take something as near and dear from him as my father was to me. What time are Thomas and Camilla due to arrive home?"

"Approximately seven minutes, sir. My agents are currently following the girl's vehicle as we speak. They'll never know what will hit them once they realized that their precious offspring have been abducted. Although; is it true that this Camilla girl is pregnant?"

"I'm positive. We got ahold of a DNA sample and it shows that she is presently with child."

"Is Thomas aware?"

"No sir, he is completely oblivious."

"Are you positive that the child is his?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, good," The deep voice chuckled insanely, "Once I get her and those filthy children on my hands, Thomas will have no choice but to surrender the park to me. I will avenge my father like I promised I would, and I'm a man of my word, Kareem."

"Alright, Garret."

"Please," A sinister smirk crept across the figure's lips, "Call me GBF Jr."

* * *

"Alright, alright! Everybody calm down! We can work this out!" Skips shouted. Muscle Man glared at the yeti as if he was an idiot, "You dumb-head! We're gonna get caught anyway!" "Not necessarily." "Oh really," The chubby green preschooler deadpanned in a low voice, "Then how are we s'posed to explain the butter on the wall!" "Don't look at me! You were responsible for that!" argued Skips.

"Guys…." Pops whimpered, pointing at the front door. Two large, dark shadows. The doorknob slowly began to twist and turn. "I dun tink tat's mama 'n papa…" At that moment the door opened, revealing GBF Jr. and another unfamiliar individual. Skips recognized him anywhere; it was Kareem, his own uncle, his arch enemy.

The grey yeti smirked at the smaller yeti, who quaked in fear at the sight of him. "Hey there, Skippy. It's me, your uncle Karrey. It's too bad that you're only a little baby now. And apparently you're so incompetent that you're incontinent! GBF here tells me that his spies have seen you wet your pants like a baby. Not surprised. You've always been a baby and you know it."

A frightened Skips became so intimidated by his large, simpering uncle that he abruptly lost all control and once again wet his training pants. Quaking in fear of what was to come and humiliation of his condition, Skips made a beeline towards the other room to hide. Unfortunately for the sullen yeti child, Kareem promptly caught him and dumped him inside a sack. "Now, who's next?" The malevolent yeti grinned twistedly, turning towards the group of frightened children.

"Don't hurt me!" The young blue jay whimpered. As Kareem came closer towards him, Mordecai made a beeline for the kitchen, only to be snatched up by the yeti and dumped into the garbage bag alongside Skips. It didn't take too much effort to catch the other kids, and kidnapping the babies was so painfully easy that they were done in no time. "Nice work, men. Let's gather the rest of these demonic brats up before we get caught." Snickered GBF. His sidekick nodded in agreement and they rushed out of the front door, bags full of squirming and screaming children in dire need of rescuing.

* * *

Thomas and Camilla were engaged in a light conversation as they pulled into the park's driveway. They chattered to each other, a smug Thomas smirking proudly as he told Camilla 'how right he had been to take her out of the house' and Camilla rolling her eyes as they approached the front door. When it was opened, Thomas expected to hear the muted clacks of little feet being heard somewhere off in the distance and suddenly feeling two small children latching onto his legs, chattering excitedly.

But what he saw definitely wasn't the cheery sight he had anticipated.

There near the entryway lain an unconscious Moreen. Luckily, she was just now regaining awareness of her surroundings and slowly coming to. Straightaway, Thomas rushed to her aid while Camilla raced into the kitchen to fetch some cold water. "W…where am I?" The middle aged woman asked in a raspy voice, her hand going to her temple. Camilla returned with the glass of water and passed it to Moreen, who downed it quickly.

"More importantly, where are the kids?" Thomas asked immediately after Moreen finished her beverage. Moreen sighed, "I'm not so sure. One minute I'm wide awake and the next I'm lying back down on your floor here. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry…" "Thomas, look at this!" Camilla exclaimed, pointing towards the wall that Moreen was first lying next to. There was a remarkable crack in the wall, and obviously Camilla had chanced to notice the large stain of greasy butter that someone had sloppily smeared all over it in a crude attempt to cover the crack.

"How did this happen?" Thomas asked, jerking towards Moreen. Moreen's face clouded with confusion "I'm not sure how that got there…" "And look at this," Thomas said, now noticing the row of cardboard that littered the stairs. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess on who the culprit to this was."

"You greasy sleazebags! Let us go or I'm gonna put the hurt on you!" Muscle Man squealed loudly, his cries echoing throughout the massive hollow building. He and the other children, including the babies, were tied up to a single chair with a tight rope. GBF Jr. smirked cheekily, "Ah ah ah, young men like you shouldn't talk like that to your elders." He patted the under-five green child on the head condescendingly, gushing in a honey-soaked, syrupy conciliatory tone, "And to think that you used to be a big man."

"What are ya talking about? I'm only five years owd," Muscle Man contended with a slight hint of annoyance. "You didn't know? You used to be a young man, totally in control! So did your little friends over here? Did you know that you were all once adults like me? Too bad you don't remember. By the time I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of any of you to even reason with! Don't worry about your 'mommy and daddy'. I'll be taking nice, good care of them once they get to watch you being dipped into a pool of acid." GBF Jr. laughed insanely.

"What are you gonna *_sniff_* do to them?!" Mordecai shouted, tears freely progressing down his face. GBF Jr. leered down at the alarmed and enraged children and nonchalantly replied, "Oh, maybe I'll— oh, wait a moment. You're all still too young to hear R rated subjects! That's too bad. Well, you won't be sticking around long enough to hear the sad sob story of your parents' doom. I think it's best if this remains our little secret!" Sang the bodiless head as he laughed manically.

"I wanna go home!" Pops cried, his face coloring a puffy red color as he burst into tears. Mordecai turned his head and leaned it against the lollichild's shoulder, his only way to comfort the little boy, "It's okay, Poppy. Good guys always win in the end!" "I wouldn't count on it," sneered GBF Jr. in a belittling voice. Mordecai glared at the bearded, bodiless head coldly, "You weave us awone! We didn't do anything to make you mad at us!"

GBF Jr.'s expression twisted into unimaginable hate and anger, "Mad? That's not even close! I'm more than mad! I'm FURIOUS! Your 'daddy' killed my father! My father was a good man; he didn't deserve to die two times! Do you hear me, you churlish little brat?! **_TWO TIMES_**! That's a Ferguson record! At least you have a father! And this is the last time you'll ever see him again before I burn you all alive!" The head exclaimed with such exasperation and resentment, his eyes flickering with flames, smoldering them to an almost hollow mien that made him look soulless. A heartless monster bent on avenging his deceased father.

By now Benson and Rigby began to cry in anguish and fear of the situation as it gradually became worse. GBF Jr. groaned and snapped, "Quiet you two! Be silent!" It was no avail. The little gumball machine and raccoon continued to wail deafeningly. GBF Jr. sighed loudly, "MARIAN!" He called out, at first to no one in particular. But it was clear he was referring to someone animate when a female figure walked through the doors, "You called, master?"

It was a female blue bird. She had orange and white feathers on her chest while the rest of her feathers were blue. She had a long blue ponytail flowing out of the crown of her scalp, a grey highlight streaking through it. She wore a matronly blue pants suit and appeared to be no older than twenty-two.

"Take care of the brats. My men and I have much work to do rather than to waste our valuable time fussing with them." GBF Jr. mumbled as he left the room. Marian nodded and turned towards the tied-up children and knelt down next to the babies. She feigned a reassuring smile, "Calm down, little one. Master needs to focus if he wants our plan to succeed."

The "comforting words" didn't seem to establish much well-being for the babies, which only made them cry louder. Marian winced slightly but retained her sick smile, "I'm not being paid enough to do this."

* * *

"Oh Thomas, what are we gonna do?" A tearful Camilla asked between sniffs. Thomas bit his lip, "I…I don't know! Where are we supposed to find them? They couldn't have gone too far!" He looked at his crying girlfriend sympathetically and his heart softened. "Oh Camilla, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. We shouldn't have left the kids alone with Moreen after all." He knelt down next to her and gave her a hug.

"N-no," Camilla sniffled, wiping her misty cheeks, "It's my fault. Moreen must be ashamed of us. We can do so much better! We could have been there to help them!" She buried her hands into her face and began to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly, a loud crash, almost like shattering glass, came from in the kitchen. Without a word Thomas and Camilla immediately stood up and rushed in to find a rock with a note taped to it, shards of glass everywhere.

"A note," Thomas mused, picking up the rock. He carefully examined the piece of evidence and gasped softly to himself at the words written in fine ink.

_Thomas,_

_We have all of the kids. We made sure we got them all. Don't worry about them too much; by the time you get here there won't be anything left of them. And once I get rid of you and that Camilla girl, I will demolish the park and soon, Exit 9B.2 will already be in production. I will avenge my father._

_Meet me at the local town weather shelter at 4:00 sharp. And I would try not to be tardy if I were you. Every second counts._

_-GBF Jr._

Camilla was now reading along with him. She could hardly finish the first sentence before she screamed, "HE'S GOT THE KIDS! Thomas, who is this monster who's taken the kids?! Do you know him?!" "Yes," Thomas croaked, choking back tears of his own. "He's…he's my arch enemy. Garret Bobby Ferguson Junior. He once tried to take over this park, but my friends and I put a stop to him and we apparently killed him and his father. But now I guess he's come back from the grave to end me and my life," The goat murmured.

Camilla's mouth was agape. Her eyes now resembled Niagra Falls. She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears soak his shirt, "Oh Thomas…I didn't know! I'm so sorry that happened!" "Well, it's a thing of the past now. And it's come back for more. Come on; it's almost four! We have to go! Now!" Thomas grabbed Camilla's arm and sprinted outside, to which he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, speeding out of the park and down the quickest way to the local weather shelter.

Camilla stared blankly out of the passenger's side window and mused quietly to herself, "Oh kids…Please…Please be alright…"

* * *

**End of chapter five! And look who's back: Cliffhanger Man! Hehe! Don't worry; I'll update soon. ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Six

Revenge is Best Served Bodiless, Part Two.

* * *

"We've got to get out of here!" Mordecai cried out. As soon as Marian had left the room, the kids were forced to sit, tied together, waiting for their incipient impending doom to transpire. Muscle Man looked at the fretful blue jay as if he had just said the dumbest thing a person could utter and sneered, "Duh, genius! Like we hadn't already thought of that," The green preschooler derided with indiscreet annoyance. Mordecai glared at Muscle Man and growled quietly, "I know! I was jus' sayin'!" "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Now, how the heck are we s'posed to get out of here!?"

"I can just slip through," High Five Ghost mumbled aloud. Naturally, the young apparition was able to flawlessly glide through the tight ropes without incident or injury. Muscle Man and the other toddlers looked on in disbelief and envy of the small ghost's powers. "Aw come on man! That ain't fair! Now how are we s'posed to get through?!" The green toddler roared. High Five Ghost shrugged, "I dunno." "Okay…could you at weast untie us?" Mordecai asked hopefully. High Five Ghost sighed and quickly untied the ropes, freeing them all.

"Okay, now wet's get outta hewe!" Mordecai exclaimed, picking up Rigby and Benson, who had fallen asleep during the whole ordeal. Muscle Man and the others nodded in total agreement, and then they all took off in different directions without evening knowing they had split up. Mordecai, Muscle Man, (including the babies!) went one way down a long, dark hall, and Skips, Pops, and High Five Ghost went down a long set of stairs that quite possibly traveled nowhere.

* * *

_Mordecai, Muscle Man, Benson, and Rigby_

"Ugh. It's too dark! I can't see anything!" Grumbled Muscle Man, fumbling around in the pitch black darkness. "It looks like nighttime in here!" "Don't wowwy, we'll get somewhewe soon!" Mordecai's grin was too small to see due to the blackness of the hallway.

The green preschooler inwardly rolled his eyes, then suddenly, he tripped and screamed in surprised horror as he made a rapidly-careening tumble down a hole. Luckily, Mordecai and the babies were able to step out of harm's way and fortunately were a distance away from the large hole. "Help me you guys! I'm stuck!" Muscle Man hollered. Indeed; his "muscle" was too large to fit through the hole and he was wedged in between the tight space. "I think I'm claustropheebo!"

"Uh, actually, I dink it's claustrophobic, not claustropheebo," Mordecai temporized. Muscle Man would have punched the blue jay had he not been stuck inside the hole. "Whatever! I don't care! Just get me out of here!" "But how?! I can't see you!"

At that moment, baby Benson was roused from his slumber due to all of the yelling and he began to wail loudly. Suddenly, his gumballs, which at first were not visible to the naked eye in the darkness, burst into bright, glowing pink hues of differently-shaded reds, pinks, and whites, which created a dim brightness within the black hallway. Finally Mordecai was able to catch a glimpse of Muscle Man, sticking out of the hole, looking annoyed and somewhat relieved at the same time.

"Thanks Benson!" Mordecai quickly thanked the crying gumball machine and rushed over to Muscle Man. After gently setting the two babies down, the young blue jay began to yank at the preschooler, trying to pull him out. "OWW! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" The green kindergartener squealed. Mordecai only began to yank harder.

Before he knew it Muscle Man popped out of the hole like a roasting popcorn kernel, which caused him to knock into the blue jay and they fell to the floor. "Thanks man. I owe ya…" The green toddler thanked Mordecai with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared, "Now come on! Let's get outta this dump!" He picked up the still crying, still brightly glowing Benson up and hauled him down the long hallway while Mordecai carried Rigby.

* * *

_Skips, Pops, and High Five Ghost_

"Oh boy…this is gonna be hard…" Gulped the hesitant yeti as he looked down at the large row of steps below him. He lifted on foot and gently took a step, only for the boards to ominously creak, which made him jerk backwards with a shriek. "I neva knew dat you wewe afwaid of staiws, Skippy!" Pops giggled. Skips rolled his eyes at the cheery lollichild and blushed, "I am not afraid!"

Pops giggled again and cheerfully bounced down one step, then repeated a few more times. He looked back up at Skips and chuckled, "See? It's fun!" "Hey, lemme try!" High Five Ghost laughed. The young phantom effortlessly floated down about five steps and then looked back up to lock eyes with Skips, "It's also easy!"

"I'm not so sure…I can't walk or float like you guys! I only skip," The yeti replied sincerely. Pops feigned a whine, "Oh come on Skippy! You can make it if ya only twy! Just wook, it's simpo!" He jumped up and down eagerly on his present stairstep. All of a sudden, the entire staircase gave way and it began to dissipate into millions of pieces. Pops plummeted towards the bottomless end, screaming in alarm all the way down. Luckily, High Five Ghost was able to catch him before he fell any further.

"I don' wanna die! I don't wike staiws anymo'!" Whimpered Pops, clinging onto Pops like a cat drenched in water. The young ghost carried his shaken friend up to Skips, who was dangling from a stable slice of floating wood that was able to survive the incident. High Five Ghost handed the mentally-scarred lollichild to Skips and sighed, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do…," Skips paused. "We're gonna jump."

…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

When they arrived at the local weather shelter, Thomas and Camilla frantically rushed into the large cellar capable of holding hundreds of people. Thomas noted that there were many doors; each one had a specific label. He, with Camilla's help, keenly scanned through each door until they both came across one of the last doors.

A note was taped onto the doorknob, prompting Thomas to open it and read its contents. When he got to the first sentence, he was relieved to know that this was the right cellar door.

"_Thomas,_

_You've made it here. Come on down and join the party. You're lucky; you're just in time for the show! I'm seriously considering taping your reactions as I dip the children into a pot of boiling acid. I can't wait!~_

_With love, no-no— __**hate, **__GBF Jr._"

"This is definitely it," Thomas breathed, choking back a frustrated scream. He didn't want to risk Camilla seeing the note and freaking out again. She was sure to break down completely if that happened. Knowing how sensitive Thomas was, he didn't want to sadden her even more. "I guess we're going in then."

"W-wait, Thomas," Camilla sniffled, putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "There's something I need to tell you before we go in." "Yeah, Millie? What is it?" Thomas asked in concern. Camilla opened her mouth to respond, but it seemed as though her tongue wasn't coordinating well enough to let the words off her tongue. She sighed, "Never mind. Now's not the time."

"_I'll think of some other way to tell him…_"

_~Flashback from the mall~ _

_Camilla's hands shook in anxiety as she withdrew a small box from her purse whilst she sat on the toilet inside one of the restroom's stalls. She read the back of the box carefully, allowing her tears to freely flow and drip onto the box without a care. _

_"So I just have to pee on this thing and wait for two minutes for the results…Seems simple enough."_

_With a sigh, she obeyed the box's instructions and nervously waited for the results to pop up. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation until she heard a quiet 'ping'. Slowly, her eyes opened only to see a pink cross._

_~End of flashback~_

Thomas looked at his upset girlfriend oddly, but sighed and shrugged, "Okay then. But if you need to tell me anything, I'm all ears." He opened the door and climbed down the wooden steps, Camilla following suit. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" She mumbled to herself. Thomas turned his head around, "What?" "Nothing…"

* * *

"What do you mean the pot of boiling acid hasn't been delivered yet?! I thought I bid on it this morning! The delivery company promised that it would be here by now!" Roared a frustrated GBF Jr. as he slammed his fists onto his desk, knocking over his cup of Kahlua-enhanced milk, its warm contents spilling all over the table.

Kareem jumped slightly, but regained his composure and cleared his throat to speak, "Apparently the driver who was hauling the acid here was involved in a fatal car crash. He collided with a semi carrying lots of gasoline and, with the addition of the acid, both mediums mixed and created a massive explosion which killed both drivers."

GBF Jr. growled in defeat at the indication of his thwarted plot. He loosed a flustered sigh and buried his hands into his face, rubbing his temples to ease the growing headache in his head. "Splendid. Can't you tell that I'm just positively thrilled about this news?!" He shouted, sarcasm virtually soaking his tone.

The baritone yeti sighed in silent agreement, "I understand your emotions, sir. I feel the same way. I wish we could speed this process up faster. The quicker I get rid of my nephew, the quicker we can get into production of Exit 9B.2!" Kareem nodded.

GBF Jr. lifted his head, "I think we might still have a chance of winning this. Do any of our workers know how to contact the delivery company and see if they can make a second supply of acid?" "I don't think so, sir. But I do know a friend of mine who works at a military base in Russia. If we contact him now and offer him a check, he might be able to get a plane full of toxic bombs and flame starters here within a few hours or so."

"Excellent!" Grinned the bodiless head. "You go call him now and we can get this done! We have too much time that cannot be wasted!" "Yes, sir!" Kareem gave an chivalrous salute to his chief and hurried out of the room to make the call. GBF Jr. smiled nastily, "And it begins yet again…Thomas better get here soon if he wants his precious progenies to survive. Fortunately for him, I'm a patient man. Every second counts." He laughed maliciously in triumph over his success.

* * *

"You're cwazy!" Cried Pops. "We can't jump! It's too faw down!" He exclaimed, shuddering a bit. Skips sighed, "Trust me; I know what I'm doing! Now hold onto me! It's gonna be a bumpy ride." The small yeti ordered. With hesitance, High Five Ghost and Pops climbed onto Skips' back, clasping onto his fur tightly. Inhaling in a lungful of well-needed air, the yeti gave a mighty jump and went tumbling down into the endless hole of pure blackness, screaming all the way down.

* * *

"I wonda where this hall ends," Mordecai surmised to himself as he, Muscle Man, and the babies mined down the pitch black hallway. Muscle Man squinted, "I dunno, but I guess we're gonna find out," He pointed towards a small light that was at the end of the hall. "A-are we dead?" The blue jay quivered in fear at the thought of dying. Muscle Man shook his head and shrugged, "I don't dink so…" He murmured as they approached the light.

As they grew closer and closer, the light seem to grow brighter and brighter. They were so close by this point that it began to hurt their vision. Shielding the blinding light out of their eyes, they walked into the light and came across a large white room with three doors. "What kinda place is this?!" The green toddler exclaimed in bewilderment. The blue jay shook his head, "I don't know….it's weally weird," He muttered. Mordecai pointed at one of the three doors, "I think we should go through dat one."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sudden scream rang out. Before the two boys and the two infants could react, a familiar yeti, ghost, and lollichild landed on top of them. "Oh Mordy-cai! I missed ya!" Pops giggled, wrapping his thin arms around the blue jay. "Yeah…I'd hug ya…if you'd get offa me fiwst!" Mordecai exclaimed in exasperation. Pops loosened his grip and giggled as he climbed off of Mordecai, his cheeks burning red, "Sorry!"

"Where were you guys? I thought we'd stick together!" Skips glared at the muscle child. Muscle Man shot a glare of his own towards the yeti, "We never said that! You dumbheads were s'posed to follow us!" He gestured towards Mordecai and the babies.

"Gah!" Benson all of a sudden bellowed, waving his arms around. He stuck his tongue out and blew a cute raspberry, drool and bubbles emerging from his mouth. Muscle Man kept on pointing at the little gumball machine, "See! Even Benny agrees! And he can't even talk yet!"

"Oh please. He doesn't even know what's going on as of now," Skips rolled his eyes. Muscle Man copied him and said with a sneer, "Whatever! It doesn't matter anyway. Now how do we get outta here?!" "We could twy the doors, duh!" Mordecai interjected with a spin of his eyes to emphasize how 'dumb' everyone had been acting.

"T'uh, I knew that," Scoffed the green muscle child, crossing his arms arrogantly. "Anyway…" Skips sighed, "Let's just stop arguing and pick one of the doors before we get caught again! Now which one should we go through first?"

"I wike the fiwst one da best!" Pops chuckled in delight. Muscle Man smirked and shoved the lollichild towards the first door, "Then you go first!" Pops' smile disappeared and he began to shake, "Oh…okay…" He slowly turned the knob and…

"…It's juwst a waww!"

"A wall? Wait, what?" Skips' eyes widened slightly. Muscle Man laughed, "Ha! Whoever did that was an idiot!" He snorted uncontrollably. Pops closed the first door and moved onto the next. Once he had opened it, it was another wall. "Another wall! Are you sewious?" Mordecai groaned. Pops moved onto the next and final door. Slowly, he twisted the doorknob…

…And grinned.

"Hey! Hewe's the exit! Wet's get outta hewe whiwe we still can!" The lollichild exclaimed. One by one, each child filed out the door to land inside a sewerage pipe. It took some effort to climb through the disgusting tube of city waste, but they managed to finally climb out into the fresh air.

"Fweedom!" Pops shrieked in glee, clumsily clapping his hands together. "We made it!" "But whewe is mama and daddy?" Mordecai asked, his excited expression melting into worry. "We came all this way fo' notding…" The blue jay suddenly lost it and began to freak out. "WE GONNA DIIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

**Aaaaand stopping right there for now! Ha! Cliffhanger Man is back! Sorry guys. But I just had to end it right there! I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or it sucked; I'm not really good at action-y adventure stuff. I'm not used to it just yet. :/ The transition from making AR stories to making adventure/fantasy stories is a big adjustment. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked reading it as much as I had fun writing it! I promise I'll update when I can. :)**


	7. Notta Chapter

**Hey Guys! I couldn't resist the urge, so I'm going to give you guys a list of the confirmed future chapters of A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon! They're probably gonna take a while to make, but I'll do what I can to please you guys. :)**

**So enjoy this little batch of spoilers I whipped up. :3**

* * *

**The Quest **- Mordecai and Muscle Man go on a quest to find the elusive ice cream truck that they can "never see, but always hear". In the end they receive their ice cream only to get brainfreezes.

**Arrested Developments** – Mordecai has a pleasant dream where Thomas and Camilla are shrunk down to toddler size.

**Beach Babies** —Thomas takes the kids to the beach for a relaxing day of play. Hilarity ensues, as does silly randomness and comedy.

**Progeny of the Intern** —Camilla tries to tell Thomas that she is pregnant in the most original way possible. But things go wrong when one of the kids goes off and adds baby formula to a mutated sewage pipe, which creates an abomination love child between the sweeter product and the sour sewer water. Basically, there's now a disgusting green monster on the loose.

**Rise of The Power** — When The Power is re-discovered by Mordecai and Rigby on accident, the two of them and Camilla are inadvertently sent to the moon in the process.

**Paintspotting** —A paintball war ensues, and there are two teams: Camilla, Skips, Pops, and High Five Ghost, and Thomas, Mordecai, Muscle Man, and the babies. Whoever wins has to do whatever pleases the winning league.

**The Cute Face** —Pops teaches the other kids how to use the "cute face" on the adults to get things they want.

**Crazy Cakes** — The kids bake a cake for Camilla's birthday.

**Peek a Boo I See You** — Camilla's first ultrasound. She and Thomas get to see their baby for the first time. Meanwhile, the kids goof around in the maternity section of the hospital.

**Shake, Rattle and Roll** —The kids start their own band.

**Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk** —Rigby accidentally spills his bottle of milk all over the carpet, and the kids must try to hide the stain before the adults see.

**The Bare Necessities** — The kids take off their clothes and decide to make a "nakie parade", broadcasting their bare bodies all around the town.

**Three Kids, You're Out!** — Mordecai, Muscle Man, and Skips join a baseball team and compete for the season's ultimate championship.

**I Got a Secret** —High Five Ghost has a secret he won't share with the others.

**Terror Tales Told by the Terror Toddlers** — Thomas and Camilla take the kids trick-or-treating and end up losing one/two/more of the kids in the process. Meanwhile, Mordecai accidentally eats a pumpkin seed and fears that he'll turn into a pumpkin. Consequently Muscle Man and High Five Ghost taunt poor Pops with horror stories.

**Is This the Baby You've Been Telling Me About for 9 Months?** — (Note: This chapter won't be published until around the middle-end part of the story) Camilla goes into labor, and the inevitable occurs; Thomas begins to freak out.

* * *

Soooo yeah, this is the complete list. Don't worry; there will be many more chapters. I'm willing to accept some ideas from you amazing viewers if you can just click that little review button at the bottom of the screen. Any ideas are greatly appreciated, just please keep it G/PG!


	8. Chapter 7

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Seven

Revenge is Best Served Bodiless, Part Three of Three.

* * *

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

"YES WE AWE! WE GONNA DIIIIEEE!"

"No, we're not! We're not gonna die, Mordecai!"

The argument had been going on for over five minutes now. The little nitpick between Mordecai and Skips had blossomed into a full-fledged dispute. The others looked on in confusion, looking around the area. "More importantly," Muscle Man butted in rudely, "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!"

"We're at the end of a tornado shelter. This is the emergency exit." Skips rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I knew that! But how are we s'posed to find Aunt Camilla and Uncle Thomas?" The green musclechild inquired, hands crossed against his chest. Skips scratched his chin and sighed, "I'm not sure. But we must find a way to get out of here before GBF Jr. catches up to us." The yeti looked down and noticed that he was standing on top of a small hill. He hopped down into the thin stream of running water below and gestured towards the others to follow him, "Come on. We don't have much time!"

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna follow you!" Muscle Man sneered. Skips narrowed his eyes, "Would you rather be cooked alive by broiling acid? I'd think not. Now come on!," demanded the small yeti. The green child groaned lazily and hopped down, following the others down the watery path. The ground squished beneath their feet prominently, indicating that the ground was still extremely moist from the endless flow of sewer water that ran from the pipe.

They were halfway down the path before a sudden scream rang out from the end of the line. Everyone whipped their heads around to find Pops stuck in a puddle of the mud, which seemed to forcefully pull him deeper down into the mud. Muscle Man was already at the scene, trying to pry Pops from the mighty, iron-like grip of the mud that somehow retained a mind of its own.

"Hang on, Pops!" Yelled Skips. The yeti quickly skipped over and grabbed one of Pops' hand and began to yank as hard as he could. Mordecai gently put the babies down onto the ground and he and High Five Ghost grabbed Muscle Man and Skips from behind, pulling with all of their might. Pops continued to scream as he rapidly became the victim of a vicious game of tug-a-war.

"Get away from him!" Mordecai hissed, grunting as the force of the mud gained more strength and tugged harder. The mud gurgled and sloshed with mounds of frothy, dirty bubbles, spattering it's icky brown contents all over the kids as they continued to yank and Pops continued to scream.

It was then that Rigby started to crawl over. "No! No! Rigby! Stop! Don't come over here! No!" Warned the kids simultaneously as Rigby crawled further. The little raccoon gleefully approached, giggling. He plopped onto his bottom when he reached the edge of the mud puddle and pulled a baby bottle full of formula out of the padding of his diaper, then he began to happily suck.

That's when the idea struck Skips. The yeti quickly grabbed the bottle of formula and said as Rigby began to tear up at the loss of his "ba-ba", "Don't worry Rigby. I promise I'll give it back." He assured. Skips deftly unscrewed the lid of the bottle and dumped the contents all over the mud. Unfortunately for Pops, some of the pasty white formula landed on him, which made him croak, "Eewwww!"

Seconds later, the solution contained inside the formula loosened the mud's grip and quickly spit Pops out of it's gapping maw. Luckily, Pops was caught by his friends. A close call, but at least he was still alive. After being sat down onto the ground, Pops maintained a stern appearance as he said in a booming voice, "Wet's go!" With Pops' command in order, the group of children marched down the path, carefully inching past the muddy spots.

* * *

The couple slowly climbed down the stairs, bracing themselves to be caught in the act by guards or even GBF Jr. himself. Camilla glanced at her paramour and whispered as they got to the end of the staircase, "Are you sure this is it?"

At that moment, a familiar voice sang with a musical note in its voice, "Why, yes, it is~"

"GBF!" Thomas exclaimed, a nasty expression on his face. He glared in the direction of the voice; the darkness consumed the room and there was nothing to light it up with save for a dim lightbulb that dangled from the ceiling eerily.

The voice cackled maniacally. In every direction it echoed. It was incredibly hard to tell which direction the voice was coming from. "Show your face, GBF!" Thomas clenched his fists in an anticipatory fashion. GBF Jr. spoke again, "I'm right here, Tommy boy."

The bodiless head then stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself in the dim light. A sick grin was pasted onto his face.

"Hello, Thomas. And good evening, my dear, dear Camilla."

"H-how do you know me?" Camilla asked, her voice strained. GBF Jr. rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, "It wasn't that hard. My spies have secretly been stalking each of you for days." He grinned. "You sick freak! That's insane!" Thomas exclaimed with a moue of disgust. GBF Jr. giggled innocently, "You know what else is insane?" His face dropped and became much more businesslike, "Someone murdering your own father!"

"I never murdered your father! He exploded because you failed him!" Thomas replied. GBF Jr. flinched at the sharp remark and screamed, "SILENCE!" He pointed his forefinger at Thomas like a cocked gun and clenched his jaw, "My father was a good man! He had no right to be brutally killed two times!" "Brutally killed?," Thomas scoffed, "He literally EXPLODED! He was never killed, you insane freak!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! But it was your fault that I failed, which made him explode and die like I did! But I came back for revenge. And now I'm going to take something that is precious to you like you did to me! Behold!" He held out his hand and all of the lights flipped on. A large tank full of flame starters and toxic time bombs lay in place, time ticking away.

25 minutes and counting.

Over the tank hung what was supposed to be a group of young children tied to a chair with tight chains and ropes. But in this case, nothing was left except the chair that was slowly being lowered into the tank. GBF Jr. did a double take and screamed, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Suddenly, the bodiless head burst open, his fleshy, yellow, goopy remains splattered all over the walls, ceiling, and even Thomas and Camilla. Camilla cringed slightly, but ignored the mess as Thomas grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Come on! We have to find the kids before those bombs go off!"

Camilla complied and the two of them were off. They each went from door-to-door, calling out for the kids' names and frantically scurrying about, saying something about "Don't play this game with us! This is serious!". It was no use. Time continued to pass by. Then it hit Thomas like a bullet to the head.

Time.

Quickly, he rushed back down the cellar where they watched GBF Jr. die for a second time. He glanced at the time bomb.

Fifteen minutes.

They were running out of time, and fast.

When the chord finally struck, Thomas bared down like a real trooper and marched back upstairs to the hallway, where a sobbing Camilla was waiting for him. He grabbed her arm and began to contemplate. "Okay, if we're gonna find them, we're gonna have to get into the mindset of a kid. If we were little kids, what would we do?" He thought to himself. After some time, he and his girlfriend came across two paths. "What kind of storm shelter is this?" Thomas exclaimed. The stairs (which had now disintegrated from earlier) and the dark hallway.

It was an easy pick. Immediately Thomas chose the hallway. But as soon as he got close, he hesitated. What if he was wrong? He sighed and looked at Camilla and said, "You go one way, and I go the other." Camilla began to speak, but was cut off. Thomas planted a kiss on her lips and quickly parted, going down the dark hallway. Sighing, Camilla took a deep breath and jumped down the darkness of the former stairwell which had become the endless hole it now was.

Seconds later, the two of them met at the bottom of each path and landed on top of each other. Blushing, they brushed themselves off and looked over to see the three white doors. "This should be easy," Thomas mused. He walked over to the first door and opened it, only to find a wall. He moved onto the next. Another wall. "Okay, one last time."

When the last door was opened, the musty breeze of rancid sewer water overwhelmed the two, forcing them to plug their nostrils shut. "Ohh...gross!" Thomas gagged, swooning unsteadily on his feet. After regaining strength, Thomas and Camilla reluctantly climbed through the sewer pipe until they reached the end.

Meanwhile, the time bomb began to flash urgently, an obnoxious siren blaring throughout the room. The time read ten minutes and counting. There wasn't much time left.

When they came across the end of the sewer pipe, Camilla immediately spotted tiny little footprints. Each of them were of different species, but Camilla could recognize them anywhere. "They've gone this way!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the path of little footprints. Thomas nodded and together, they interlocked hands and ran down the small hill, following the trail of little footprints.

* * *

"_Aw snap...aw snap...Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap..._" Mordecai quietly hummed as the group walked down the path. Muscle Man looked at him strangely, "What kinda song is that?" He inquired. The young blue jay smiled widely, "I dunno. I just stawted singin' it a while ago. It kinda popped into my mind." Skips, now noticing the conversation, looked at Mordecai in amazement and whispered, "Sing that again. I didn't quite hear you the first time."

Mordecai nodded and willingly began to sing again. "_Aw snap...aw snap...Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap..._" He trailed off after the last lyric and stopped. Skips' eyes widened as the thought occurred to him: "_The potion seems to be wearing off. He's getting some reminiscence of his past. Good! I thought that we'd all be stuck like this for eternity._"

Skips smiled and began to sign along. "_Aw snap...aw snap...Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap..._" Moments later Pops grinned hugely and also joined in on the fun. "_Aw snap...aw snap...Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap..._"

It wasn't long before the entire group began a chorus of their own. Of course; the babies just blabbered along. "_Aw sna...aw sna...Cuh ta rrr makarori parpy an' we 'ake a na..._"

A few pathways back, Thomas' keen hearing faintly heard what sounded like singing somewhere in front of them. His ears twitched, "Do you hear that?"

Camilla listened closely, and soon enough, she heard the vague singing as well. "Yeah...I do! It sounds like.."

They both looked at each other for a moment and yelled, "THE KIDS!"

Quickly, they ran as fast as they could ahead of them. They were so intent on finding the source of the unknown singing that they didn't even notice that they nearly tripped over something.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Thomas and Camilla stopped dead in their tracks.

"You should wook where you're going next ti-...MAMA! DADDY!" Mordecai shouted in glee, running towards his 'parents' with enthusiasm. He was scooped into Camilla's arms and given a great big hug, as well as several kisses. "Oh! You're okay! You're ALL okay! We were so worried about you guys!" She bawled, kneeling down to hug the others as they ran towards here in flocks.

"What happened? How did you guys escape?" Thomas asked. Skips looked up at him and jabbed his thumb towards High Five Ghost's direction, "All thanks to HFG over there. He's lucky that he's already dead, or we would have been too if it wasn't for him." The yeti smiled and unconsciously stuck his thumb into his mouth. Once he realized what he was doing and that Thomas was staring at him, he ripped his thumb out of his mouth and blushed profusely, "Uhh...I just had something in my teeth." He lied with a glib face.

Thomas rolled his eyes knowingly and took Skips' tiny hand in his, "Come on everyone, let's go home."

Right when Thomas ended his sentence, an enormous 'boom' was heard in the background, followed by what sounded like pieces of debris hitting the ground. Thomas picked up Benson and Rigby and said to the others, "Come on; let's get out of here while we still can!"

As they ran down the path to escape the flying debris, Thomas looked down at the others with a firm expression, "And now that we're together again...who's willing to explain the butter on the wall and the unconscious babysitter at home?"


	9. Chapter 8

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Eight

Catch That Creamery!

**Short Summary: Mordecai and Muscle Man go on a quest throughout the neighborhood in search of the elusive ice cream truck that they can "always hear, but never find". **

* * *

About two showers, seven bubble baths, and bedtime stories later, the beginning of the next day had arrived. Things had went straight back to their usual routine in the Park house; the kids began their traditional sequence of play, watch TV, eat, and repeat. Camilla's head was always either dunked into the toilet bowl or eating everything inside the fridge and pantries. Thomas was there for her, watching with apparent concern as his girlfriend went through a miserable process.

As the kids watched a short cartoon on the television, a faint tinkling noise captured Mordecai's attention. As he listened closer, still focusing his gaze on the TV, he could tell that the noises were getting closer. The tinkling soon developed into a vague drum and chime of a bell with merry tunes playing alongside it. It sounded like it was coming from outdoors. Curious, the little blue jay stood up and walked towards the front door to investigate. Before he could take another step, he was stopped.

"And where do ya think you're goin'? Without me?!" Muscle Man exclaimed huffily. Skips rolled his eyes. "Here it comes…" He sighed, not even bothering to look or listen to the conversation that was sure to blow up at any minute.

"I heard a noise, and I wanna go see what it is," Mordecai replied with a sniffle. He still had a bit of a cold, and although he felt much better than he did before, he was still a little under the weather. His cast was also still intact, even after the events that had taken place only twenty-four hours before.

Muscle Man rolled his eyes and opened the door. As soon as it was opened, the loud blare of the bell from the unknown noise became very clear. The green musclechild blinked in surprise of his doubts and turned to a smug Mordecai, "You're right. It sounds like…" As the two listened closer, they without a doubt simultaneously identify the strange noise. They both looked at each other and shouted with massive grins, "ICE CREAM!"

"HEY! ICE CREAM DUDE! WAIT! WE WANT ICE CREAM!" Muscle Man yelled at the top of his lungs, racing out the door towards the source of the passing ice cream truck. Mordecai quickly caught up with him and screamed, "DON'T LEAVE US!"

But by then, the ice cream truck was gone, well, at least nowhere in sight. The two toddlers sighed in defeat at the missed opportunity. Muscle Man was so frustrated that he threw his shirt to the ground and stomped on it to express his anger, "Ugh! Man! Now how are we s'posed to get ice cream?!" He growled. Mordecai shrugged (with his only free arm) indifferently, "I dunno."

Muscle Man pursed his plump lips, "Hmm…WAIT! I've got it!" The green preschooler simpered mischievously.

* * *

"But I thought dat the cawt was off wimits! We can't use it!"

"Pssht, you compwain too much. Are you just a goody-goody or something?" Muscle Man snorted as he climbed into the front seat of the cart, sinking into the leather cushion. "C'mon ya big chicken. Get in hewe so we can go find that ice cweam dude!"

Mordecai rubbed his cast and sighed in defeat, "Fiiine…but if we get in twouble it'll be all yo' fault!" The little blue jay made the mistake to climb in with his friend. "Buckle up, 'cause you're in for one heck of a wide!" Muscle Man smirked. He revved up the engine to the cart and it hummed smoothly, ready to burn some rubber. Muscle Man squealed the tires for effect and cruised down the path into the street. "Now poke you' head out da side and wisten for the twuck!" Demanded the green toddler as he maneuvered the steering wheel.

Mordecai emitted a groan, which angered Muscle Man. The green musclechild glared at the blue jay threateningly, "SHUT UP AND JUST POKE YOUR STUPID DUMB HEAD OUT THE SIDE AND WISTEN!"

Reluctantly, the blue jay agreed and stuck his head out the side, pinning his ears back in order to hear. In the distance he could hear the vague sound of an ice cream truck plowing through the streets at a high speed. Mordecai's eyes widened and he gasped. He dove back into the cart and turned to Muscle Man seriously, "I heew it! It's somewhewe…down there!" He pointed in the direction the ice cream truck was heard. Immediately Muscle Man pressed on the accelerator and sped up, going slightly over the speed limit.

Seconds after increasing the speed, the distant sounds of police sirens mixed in with the ice cream truck's bell. Muscle Man and Mordecai groaned simultaneously, "Aw man!"

Slowly the cart came to a halt and parked on the side of the road as a police vehicle pulled up. The officer got out and approached the cart with gun firmly in place, ready for action. When he came up to the driver's side, expecting to see a drunk driver or some careless moron, he was rather surprised to see two very young children sitting in the front seat.

"And may I ask why you two are driving; alone, underaged, unlicensed, and without an adult?"

Muscle Man decided to play it cool while Mordecai panicked. "Don't awwest us! We didn't do anyt-MMUUMPH!" The blue jay suddenly felt his friend's palm clapped over his mouth. The green preschooler put on a glib face and said in his smoothest voice possible, "Yeah, uh, we were just takin' a test dwive."

"You were going over fifty miles an hour, and you're both too young to drive. Do you realize how dangerous that is?" The cop asked pretentiously, maintaining his businesslike expression. Muscle Man scoffed, "You know what?," He paused, looking towards the road. The tinkling of the ice cream truck's bell was fading fast. Too fast. The green musclechild looked back at the cop and smirked, fingers dangling towards the steering wheel.

"I'm too young fo' this!"

With that, he promptly sped off, squealing the tires just to tick the cop off some more. It did its job well, as this only enraged the officer. "Oh no you kids don't!" He hopped into his vehicle and darted after the fast fading white blur of the cart.

Chuckling, Muscle Man cranked up the radio on the cart and began to bob his head up and down to the tune. Smirking, he looked at Mordecai and said, "Take the wheel. Thewe's somethin' I havta do fiwst!" Quickly Mordecai took the wheel and watched in curiosity as Muscle Man climbed to the roof of the cart and tore off his shirt, twirling it around in the air and hooting happily.

An epic car chase ensued. Mordecai expertly swiveled the cart around in several directions, occasionally twisting the steering wheel which made the cart spin around rapidly. Muscle Man quickly put his shirt back on and hopped back into the cart, pushing Mordecai aside as he took control again. By now the police officer's lights were flashing as he radioed backup. Muscle Man smirked and kept his eyes on the road, detecting the very faint noises of the ice cream truck. He could tell they were getting closer as the merry music became louder and louder.

"Pull over now!" Screamed the cop. Of course Muscle Man ignored him and cranked up the radio louder to blare out the cop's screaming. "I think we should pull over…" Mordecai whispered, meekly looking back. He whimpered in fear when he saw the amount of police cars that had piled up behind the first officer's vehicle.

"No way bro. Wewe gonna get dat ice cream, even if we havta die fo' it!" Laughed Muscle Man. Mordecai gulped, clutching his already tight grip on his seat belt.

* * *

"Hey guys," Little Pops spoke up as he gnawed on his thumb, not tearing his gaze off of the television screen. "Do you wonda whateva happened ta Mordy and Mussy Man?" "No," Skips lied. He saw the boys leave without them knowing but still didn't say anything. He didn't want Pops to know what the boys were up to and influence him to do the same. What the yeti wasn't aware of was the dampness inside his training pants that seemed to grow.

* * *

The boys quietly licked their cones of ice cream. Muscle Man had s'more-flavored topped with loads of sprinkles, nuts, and white chocolate chips. Mordecai had strawberry, one of his ultimate favorites.

"Hey, do ya wonder whatever happened to d'ose cops?" The blue jay asked, innocently lapping at his cone. Muscle Man masked his smirk and feigned innocence as well, saying in a "pure" voice, "I dunno…"

_Ten Minutes Ago:_

_"I think we've got 'em, boys!" The chief police officer radioed his other acquaintances, smirking in achievement. He and his fellow officers were catching up to the boys and were already half on their tail. When he looked up, he gasped at the sight. There was the main driver of the cart, the green one, standing on top of the roof of the cart, shirtless, and smiling deviously. He watched in horror as the toddler lifted his arms into the air, revealing his reeking armpits. The smell traveled all the way to his nose and he gagged, swooning unsteadily until he fainted. This caused his vehicle to spin out of control and it fell behind, colliding with the other five police cars, creating a massive crash scene. Luckily everyone was alright, but angry as they watched the fading white blur of the cart disappear down the street._

"Y'know...I can't help but feel bad, though." Mordecai mumbled. He and Muscle Man's heads bowed slightly in shame. A second later they lifted and happily licked their ice cream cones. Unfortunately the inevitable occurred as their faces froze in pain and terror. "BRAINFREEZE!" They both shouted, cringing and dropping their cones as they hands flew to their heads in pain.

* * *

**A shorter, sillier chapter. You can expect more chapters like these, as well as longer, more action-y ones. :)**

_Next Time on A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!:_

_The Super-Mega-Awesomazing Adventures of Wedgie Dude — Mordecai and the other children rapidly become bored during a power outage. To them, no TV, no fun. Thomas heads out to try and fix the electrical problem himself while Camilla watches the kids. To pass time, the kids make up their own interactive story character and each tell short stories about the adventures of their new heroic creation. _


	10. Chapter 9

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Nine

The Super-Mega-Awesomazing Adventures of Wedgie Dude

~—~

The life of an intergalactic space pirate was a tough one. It took a well-trained being, strong in body, mind, and heart, to not only face, but overcome the many trials and tribulations such a job entailed. Most people would run in fright at the sights that an ISP faced on a daily basis. Rival pirate ships, huge tentacle monsters, perilous asteroid fields...most of mankind didn't have to deal with these threats, nor would they want to. It was up to the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong, the awesomest of the awesome, to keep these threats at bay, away from those who stood no chance against them. Luckily for the planet, they had three young boys that were up to the task.

"Officer Rigs!" came the call from the captain's chair. "Prepare the main thrusters! We're 'bout ta go inta hyperdrive!" A small raspberry emerged from the mouth of a young raccoon wearing a blue cap over his head. He burst into a fit of giggles and grinned toothlessly as a thin sheet of solid drool dribbled down his chin.

"That better mean a 'yes sir'!" The captain's voice shouted. He twirled around in his chair, looking quite smug, "I'm the captain, afterall. Assign Commander Blue Jay!" At that moment a blue figure wearing a gray suit appeared from a teleporter beam. "Reporting for duty, Captain!"

"I need a status report for the phasers, now!" Captain Muscle demanded. "The phasers are set to stun, Captain!" Commander Blue Jay replied with a salute. Captain Muscle seemed satisfied. "Set 'em to ultra-stun!"

Commander Blue Jay was spacey, that was for sure. Still, he was an incredibly valuable asset to the crew. Nobody could fire a phaser with his precision, and his sonic squeal attack was invaluable when the fight got up close and personal.

"Enemy appwoaching on the stawboawd bow!" Private Poppy cried, slamming his hand into the ship's control panel. "It's a big one, captain!" Commander Blue Jay shrieked. Officer Rigs loosed a loud, high-pitched squeak in agreement.

"Alright crew," Captain Muscle sternly began, "We gotta turn an' face the enemy head-on!" He flung the steering wheel to the right, preparing to give the enemy a battle it wouldn't soon forget. The captain stared defiantly at the terrible enemy's approach. It didn't take him long to recognize what he and his crew were up against. It was certainly not an uncommon foe.

"Oh no!," squawked Captain, "It's the terrible Antler Titan!"

"What are you kids doing? You guys have been playing for a long time…" Thomas interrupted the game, eyebrows raised. "Oh, we were just pwetending!" Pops grinned. Thomas watched in amusement as the group of children grabbed the corners of the large cardboard box they currently resided in and rocked the box back and forth, making playful pretend noises that appeared to resemble the same noises a spaceship would make when it took off.

The intern rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well, Sharks Versus Alligators is on. Come on; let's go before we miss it! Aunt Camilla's already got some popcorn ready."

The kids' eyes sprang wide open and they each simultaneously shot out of the box like a circus performer being blasted out of a cannon. Well, all but Rigby. The little raccoon giggled as Thomas lifted him up and tossed him into the air momentarily before catching him again. "Come on little dude."

Thomas walked out of the kitchen, the cardboard box in tow as he carried Rigby into the living room. He sat the box in the middle of the floor in front of the couch (where Camilla and the others had gathered) and put Rigby inside, briefly tousling the furry little mammal's hair before plopping onto the sofa. The TV was already turned on and the current program rolled the end credits until it switched to the next program that the others had anticipated: Sharks Versus Alligators.

The group of excited children chortled in glee once the fights between the ferocious blood-thirsty shark and the aggressive man-eating gator flashed before their eyes on the screen. Even Skips couldn't help but show the signs of an amused smile as the narrator described in excruciatingly-graphic detail while the flesh was ripped from both sea creatures during the fight. Pops whimpered and covered his eyes in fear while the others crowed in awe and exhilaration.

About a minute into the show Camilla quickly became disturbed by the explicit material on the TV and grimaced. She nudged Thomas as his hand dipped into the bowl of popcorn on her lap and he snatched a huge handful of the buttery snack to force into his gapping maw, whispering in a slightly-scared voice, "Thomas, I didn't realize how inappropriate this really is…c-can we watch something else? This is far too gruesome for the kids to watch!"

"Oh come on. They've seen worse. Look at them; they're enjoying it!" Thomas exclaimed, his voice muffled by the amount of half-chewed popcorn in his mouth. He reached over and grabbed more handfuls of the delicious popcorn from the bowl that sat on Camilla's crotch. Camilla bit her lip, "I know but—"

Before she could even continue, the TV suddenly went static. Seconds later, the TV zapped off completely, no power left in its system. Just as the TV went off, the lights inside the house dimmed for a short moment until all of the lights were drained and the entire house was filled with darkness. The kids began to scream in horror of what had just happened and scrambled off of the couch, running around in surprise and terror.

"Kids! Calm down! It's just a power outage! There's nothing to worry about! I can fix this!" Thomas exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air after he wiped his slightly buttery-hands off on his shirt. The kids paid no attention to him and continued to squeal in panic as one-by-one each of the babies began to cry during the frenzied moment.

"Why did the power go out? Is there something wrong with the electric outlets?" Camilla asked as she placed the popcorn bowl atop the coffee table and stood up next to Thomas. It wasn't so dark that you couldn't see anything, Camilla could see Thomas' outline perfectly clearly and was able to hear him.

"It must be. Here, you keep the kids entertained and I'll go outside to see what the problem is, okay?" Thomas gently pecked her lips and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door, "I'll be back in a jiff."

Camilla sighed as she walked into the kitchen and rummaged throughout the cabinets. She could still hear the kids screaming in the other room. Once she found what she was looking for, she returned to the living room and carefully lit the assortment of small candles she found. Once she laid them on top of the coffee table next to the bowl of popcorn, she clapped her hands twice to grab the screaming kids' attention.

When the loud screams coming from the group of children ceased and they stopped racing around the room in alarm, they gathered around Camilla on the couch and the floor. Mordecai and Pops tightly held onto Camilla, whimpering in a quiet child's lisp, "We scawed, mama."

"Yeah Aunt Camilla. Why is it so dark?" Muscle Man asked as High Five Ghost clung to him ever-so-tightly. "It's a power outage, sweetheart. Thomas…err…I should say Daddy is going to go and fix the problem, so there's nothing to worry about. We can just sit here and wait for him and find a way to entertain ourselves without television." Camilla assured.

The green musclechild stifled a groan, "Aw man! There's nothing to do without TV! This is so boring!" He exclaimed with his classic sneer. Mordecai shrugged, "Maybe we could…play video games?" "Sorry honey. Still no power to do that." Camilla replied. "We could pway a game!" Pops suggested with a happy grin. "Nah, too dumb and boring." Muscle Man huffed.

Skips thought for a moment and piped up. "Why don't we try knitting? It's something both fun and tricky to do."

All the other children stared at Skips in disgust. It was obvious that the idea was thought of poorly by the others.

"Well, why don't we…" Camilla paused for a moment to stop and think. What was there left to do without electricity? Suddenly she got an inkling of an idea and gasped, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "Why don't we all take turns creating our own story? Like…a campfire story! Except we won't be sitting around a campfire, just a few candles. My little brothers and I used to do it when we were little and we didn't have TV." She added a giggle to punctuate her sentence.

"You tell it fiwst, Aunt Camilla!" Muscle Man exclaimed, grinning widely. Camilla nodded and cleared her throat, ready to begin. "Well, it all started in a nice little town called...um...Nice Little Town," She giggled.

* * *

A sunny afternoon on a Monday was a typical day for the local town, Nice Little Town. Like it's unique title says, the neighborly community hustled and bustled with happy people and businesses. If they had the day off, they gaily went shopping or did other activities such as camping with their children, having family barbeques, and even going for a swim at the local swimming pool.

The only problem with this seemingly glorious city was its lack of safety.

The streets were ridden with crime and corruption. Each night, deep in the distance, you could hear the faint sound of police sirens and guns firing like mad. Banks were robbed, people went missing and never returned to their homes, and there were too many cases of muggings and home invasions.

Although there was only one person in the town that was sadly corrupted against its will who truly cared for the safety of the town's inhabitants.

Clark Onyx was the ordinary male citizen. He wasn't a male-chauvinist pig whose only desires were the attention of woman and money, however. Clark was a hard-working man with a family and a fairly decent job that paid him just the right amount of money to support his small family. He was no Gary-Sue, however. Clark was never a normal citizen, and he never has been since the day of his birth.

Clark had harbored his own little secret for almost thirty years. He had never told a single soul. Not even his own parents.

When he was just ten years old, he discovered that he obtained the incredible, mind-boggling power to move things with his mind. He became frustrated over something he could never understand and accidentally levitated and flipped his father's car over with his telekinesis power. When his father learned of the incident, Clark was never accused of anything except that he witnessed the crime. He felt guilty ever since that day and always tried his best to not get angry like he did again.

However, he would once again break that self-promise. On his fourteenth birthday, he received his very first car and license. When he took the car for a drive, he became distracted as he stopped at a red light, staring intently at the red light. He stared at the light with such fierceness that it shattered, causing a massive pileup of cars since no one knew when it was alright to cross. The following day Clark immediately sold his new car and either took the bus or asked his parents for a ride to school.

These events continued for years. Each time it happened Clark would discover that he had a new power that he could barely control. It frustrated him, but he decided to play it safe for the sake of his new and expanding family. He bottled up his emotions deep down inside of him and remained poker-faced from then on. He could scarcely show the corners of a smile without making something explode or moving something to a different spot. Clark struggled for years and took many months of his time in psychological therapy to remedy his stress. It never worked.

Finally Clark couldn't take it any longer. He decided he would put good use to his powers. How? He would stay up all night long contemplating his actions. One night it finally ticked. He would become a superhero. It took almost half of a year of planning, preparation, martial arts classes, and many, many trips to the gym until he knew he was ready.

It was just his first night out as a superhero before he caught his first victim and jailed him, with the permission of the local police. Although Clark couldn't fly, he had excellent strength and skills. Flying wouldn't be necessary in his case.

This continued for even more years to come and Clark was a success. He kept his identity a mystery by hand-sewing his own supersuit and mask. As the crime rate lowered each day, more and more people wanted answers. They wanted to thank the elusive town hero for his bravery of keeping their town clean and crime-free. Copies of newspapers began to disappear from their machines as each day passed and more people became interested in the incredible story of the mysterious do-gooder, to which the town proclaimed him to be "The Camouflaged Cadet".

* * *

"Man, that is so lame!," Muscle Man exclaimed. "I mean, the camo-whatever cadet? Are you serious?" He laughed. Mordecai glared at the chubby green toddler to defend his 'mother', "Oh, you think you could do better than she did?" "I _AM_ better than _any_ you, _pewiod_, you dumb-bell! Now lemme tell y'all a REAL story about a superhero!"

* * *

In the dead of night, a massive bear rampaged throughout the town of Little Nice Town. He was no ordinary bear, however; after a science experiment gone awry, the bear had accidentally inhaled some of the highly-toxic chemicals and was mutated into several different destructive species of animals. He was so powerful in one swipe of his paw he could take out a building. It seemed as though nothing could stop the bear.

But then, a sudden force came in a flash of green and smacked the bear, sending him careening backwards until he crashed into a building, immediately demolishing the property in seconds flat. Smoke engulfed the entire area, as well as flying debris. But once the rubble and the smoke settled, a floating green figure hovered in front of the bear.

"Fear not, my citizens! For it is I, Muscle Man!" The green victor struck a heroic pose, displaying his six packs, tight green supersuit, and buff muscles quite well enough for the crowed of men, women, and children below. The citizens looked on in awe of the new character and began to cheer loudly.

Suddenly the large bear rose from its spot and stood back up on its hind legs, ready to fight once again. Muscle Man turned just in time to get smacked by the bear, catapulting him through the sky. When he regained control of his flight, the green hero charged at the bear and swooped behind him, then slid firmly down the animal's back, creating a large bald skid mark. The bear howled in pain and gave a low, primal growl once Muscle Man was in front of him. The bear's mouth foamed and his claws bared, waiting to strike his prey. Muscle Man circled back, preparing for another attack, but the mighty beast was ready for them this time.

"You wanna play?!" he called out to the bear who responded with a roar. "Then let's play!" Muscle Man's hands exploded into flames. Then, he brought his hands together still staring with ferocity. Flames started dancing around his hands, creating a ball of fire that grew exponentially.

Taking aim, the blazing green hero gave a mighty swing, tossing the ball of fire towards the bear. The bear raised an arm in defense and blocked it, scorching the fur clean off. Muscle Man acted quickly on his instincts, and made a furious dash, crying out, "Buckaneer Blaze!" Now his entire body was enveloped with a fiery inferno. He landed a solid hit in the grizzly's stomach causing him to stumble backward in pain.

Muscle Man slowly backed off once he had the bear on the ground clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain. "Had enough?," He asked as the inferno around him died down. The bear answered by leaping high into the air, landing atop Muscle Man and crushing him from underneath. Muscle Man was trapped!

He struggled under the sheer weight of the bear. His lungs had all the air forced out of them as he was slowly crushed. Trying as best as he could, the green hero was firmly pinned to the ground by the monster's bottom. It seemed that all hope was lost. With no way out, no hope left, and with no way to fight back, Muscle Man fell limp, shutting his eyes, and accepting his fate. The monster laughed in triumph. This was the end.

* * *

"Hey! Stop for a second! I got an idea!" High Five Ghost exclaimed. Muscle Man sighed, "Fine."

* * *

In the middle of a hot summer day, a massive bear rampaged throughout the town of Little Nice Town. He was no ordinary bear, however; after a science experiment gone awry, the bear had accidentally inhaled some of the highly-toxic chemicals and was mutated into several different destructive species of animals. He was so powerful in one swipe of his paw he could take out a building. It seemed as though nothing could stop the bear.

But then, a sudden force came in a flash of green and smacked the bear, sending him careening backwards until he crashed into a building, immediately demolishing the property in seconds flat. Smoke engulfed the entire area, as well as flying debris. But once the rubble and the smoke settled, a floating green figure hovered in front of the bear.

"Fear not, my citizens! For it is I, Muscle Man!" The green victor struck a heroic pose, displaying his six packs, tight green supersuit, and buff muscles quite well enough for the crowed of men, women, and children below. The citizens looked on in awe of the new character and began to cheer loudly.

Suddenly the large bear rose from its spot and stood back up on its hind legs, ready to fight once again. Muscle Man turned just in time to get smacked by the bear, catapulting him through the sky. When he regained control of his flight, the green hero charged at the bear and swooped behind him, then slid firmly down the animal's back, creating a large bald skid mark. The bear howled in pain and gave a low, primal growl once Muscle Man was in front of him. The bear's mouth foamed and his claws bared, waiting to strike his prey. Muscle Man circled back, preparing for another attack, but the mighty beast was ready for them this time.

"You wanna play?!" he called out to the bear who responded with a roar. "Then let's play!" Muscle Man's hands exploded into flames. Then, he brought his hands together still staring with ferocity. Flames started dancing around his hands, creating a ball of fire that grew exponentially.

Taking aim, the blazing green hero gave a mighty swing, tossing the ball of fire towards the bear. The bear raised an arm in defense and blocked it, scorching the fur clean off. Muscle Man acted quickly on his instincts, and made a furious dash, crying out, "Buckaneer Blaze!" Now his entire body was enveloped with a fiery inferno. He landed a solid hit in the grizzly's stomach causing him to stumble backward in pain.

Muscle Man slowly backed off once he had the bear on the ground clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain. "Had enough?," He asked as the inferno around him died down. The bear answered by leaping high into the air, landing atop Muscle Man and crushing him from underneath. Muscle Man was trapped!

He struggled under the sheer weight of the bear. His lungs had all the air forced out of them as he was slowly crushed. Trying as best as he could, the green hero was firmly pinned to the ground by the monster's bottom. It seemed that all hope was lost. With no way out, no hope left, and with no way to fight back, Muscle Man fell limp, shutting his eyes, and accepting his fate. The monster laughed in triumph. This was the end.

Then, a voice echoed loudly in the near distance. "HEY!" The bear looked around in confusion. Muscle Man slowly opened his eyes at the voice. He heard a familiar whirring sound, and smiled. The bear looked up into the sky, a tornado of white flying straight at him. The force was so strong that it blew the bear off course, throwing him off Muscle Man and down the street. Taking in a breath of air, he called out in joyous relief, "HFG!" His Co-captain coming to his rescue drifted downward, helping him up and saying, "Hey boss."

"Thanks partner."

"It's not over yet," he said pointing past him.

The bear got back to its feet, glaring at the two heros. He roared in righteous fury, then, the air around him began to glow. Then, he began changing. The static in the air struck miniature lightning bolts all around. He grew in size considerably. When he was finished, the creature was transformed into a much larger, much more potent version of itself.

The two heros looked at the towering beast then at each other. "You ready to do this?" Muscle Man asked his friend with his signature smirk.

High Five Ghost smirked right back. "Let's end this!" he exclaimed with much tenacity. The two took off into the air, with High Five Ghost taking the lead. He began spinning around and again, created a whirling vortex. "Heaven-Piercing Maelstrom!" he shouted. He kept spinning and didn't stop, making the twister grow in size.

It continued to increase in size until it towered over the bear. Muscle Man flew through the center, reaching the peak of the tornado. He burst into flames again, setting the whirling cyclone ablaze. The two shouted in unison, "SUPER FIRESTORM EXTREME!" The column of fire engulfed the bear in a loop of cackling flames. He snarled and recoiled at the pain. Once the swarms of flames completely infested him, he ran away from the scene on all fours, yelping and whimpering.

The crowd that had been watching the scene below cheered and bellowed loudly in celebration of the bear's defeat and the heros who risked their lives yet again to stop the creature's path of destruction. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost high-fived each other in satisfaction and pride of what they had done. They smiled as they both listened to the thunderous applauding and whistling coming from the crowd.

* * *

"Boring!" Mordecai exclaiming, booing his displeasure. "Lemme tell ya a really good story about a superhewo..."

* * *

"No please! Don't hurt me! J-just take my money and get away from me, you monster!" Cried the middle aged woman as she backed into an alley, her shaking hands holding out her purse to the thug in front of her. He smiled and gladly took the purse, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for; cash.

The man chuckled, "Looks like you have just what I need. Now you won't ever tell the law 'bout this, you got that? Or I'll be back. I'm gonna be watchin' you, lady." The woman began to sob as the tears that streamed down her face made her makeup runny.

The man was about to turn around and leave when suddenly he froze, made a funny face that was obviously laden with confusion. Then he grimaced, screaming in pain before he landed on his stomach on the cold, hard ground. The woman looked over and saw a blue jay wearing only his underwear standing over the fallen criminal in triumph.

"W-who are you?" The woman asked. The blue jay smiled and replied, "I'm Wedgie-Dude! But it looks like I've run out of time for small talk, m'am. No need to thank me, just doing my job. Undies away!" Wedgie Dude took off in a flash of white, leaving only his underwear behind as a souvenir to the woman. She grabbed his underwear and sighed dreamily, "Thank you, Wedgie Dude!" She looked up into the sky.

* * *

"Was that supposed to be good?" Muscle Man asked in disgust. Mordecai nodded, "Yes. Did ya like it?" He grinned in anticipation. Muscle Man grumbled and hopped off of the sofa, "Whatever losers. I gotta use it." He walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Camilla shook her head at the rude green child's antics and smiled when she turned to Mordecai. "I think your story was lovely." She kissed his forehead lovingly and hugged him, making the blue jay playfully gag, "Ahh! Girl cooties!"

Suddenly the front door swung open, revealing Thomas, black in head to toe. His hair was frazzled and his clothes were black and burnt. "Hey guys...I went up to fix the satellite and got struck by lightning. I'm fine, though, and the electricity should be coming back on in a few minutes." At that moment all of the lights in the house, including the TV simultaneously zapped back to life. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and looked back at the TV. They all groaned when they learned that they had missed all of Sharks Versus Alligators.

"...I'm going to go take a shower."


	11. Chapter 10

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Ten

Merry-Go-Round, Stomach Upside Down

* * *

The next morning was a melee for Thomas and Camilla. The kids were cranky and tired from the night before and it was a difficulty in waking them up. The whole process took its toll on the couple and by the time breakfast (which consisted of peanut butter sandwiches for the older kids and mashed bananas for the two infants) was over, the pairing were both exhausted over the whole ordeal.

Thomas could tell that the kids were bored and restless, which he speculated was the reason for their recent behavior. He decided that getting out of the house for some fresh air would do them all a favor and after their hectic weekend, it seemed like a great idea.

Unfortunately Camilla was sent back to her workplace at the convenience shop, leaving Thomas to care for the kids for the entire day, alone.

Currently the children were engaged with another one of their 'pretend' games. Instead of playing the roles of an intergalactic space pirate, however, the idea focused on jet fighters flying low in underground cities, battling mole people to protect the world above them.

"Jsshhhzzoooom! Oh no, look out! Here it comes!"

"That's no fair; you cheated! Betwaya! You were on our side!"

"Not anymore! I'm the bad guy now!"

"Well, I'm still the good guy that always wins!"

"Nu-uh, the bad guys win!"

"Do you even watch cawtoons? No they don't!"

"Yeah, well, at least the bad guys get to wear cool capes 'n stuff!"

"Kids!," Thomas called out, holding a picnic basket. "Come on kids! If we're gonna go to the playground, then let's hustle!"

Immediately the muted pitter-patters of little feet hitting the ground was heard from upstairs and a group of excited children raced down the stairs. They crowded around Thomas, chattering eagerly. The intern smirked and opened the front door, letting the children file out one-by-one in a fairly messy straight line.

The group of children quickly piled into Thomas' car and buckled up, ready to be taken to their anticipated destination. While Thomas buckled the two infants into their carseats, he could clearly hear a small nit-pick coming from the boys in the back seat. He groaned and looked back to see them bickering over some nonsense that even Thomas couldn't comprehend all at once.

"No, I called the window seat! Just lemme sit near the window!" Mordecai's voice squeaked.

"No way, finders keepers, losers weepers! I got here first!" Muscle Man's voice angrily retorted.

"Hey you guys, stop fighting! Do any of you still want to go to the playground? Because I'll gladly turn around if you don't want to go." Thomas yelled impatiently to the quarreling children. The blue jay and musclechild sighed and shook their heads submissively, "No, daddy/Uncle Thomas…"

"Good," Thomas nodded. He revved up the vehicle and slowly pulled out of the Park's driveway, cruising down the street towards the playground.

When they arrived at the playground, the kids immediately piled out of the car and rushed towards the nearest slide, swingset, or anything related. Thomas made his way to a bench and was surprised to see Skips following him. "What's wrong Skips? Don't you wanna go play with the others?" Thomas inquired, tilting his head slightly.

Skips shook his head sullenly, "Thanks, but I'd rather not." He said flatly.

"Oh come on Skips. It looks like fun to me!"

"Then why don't you go and give it a shot?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Skips, please, just do this for me. People will start talking if they see you sitting with me while the others play. Women are really suspicious when it comes to unsocial kids like you."

Skips glared at the elder mammal, "I'm not unsocial!"

"Then why don't you go prove it by playing with Muscle Man on the merry-go-round?"

The yeti gazed over to locate the merry-go-round and saw Muscle Man spinning around on the device, all alone. Not even High Five Ghost was there to play with him. Of course, Muscle Man didn't seem to be lonely in the least bit. He shrieked in glee when he got the merry-go-round to rapidly rotate at a high speed, then he would jump off and ride again.

Skips looked back at Thomas and heaved another deep, irritated sigh. "Fine. But I don't have to like it!" He skipped over to the merry-go-round and gulped; the darn thing was going extremely fast. Muscle Man noticed the yeti standing and staring intently at the device and slowed it to a halt. "Oh, looks like baby pant-wetter came over to play."

Skips narrowed his eyes, "May I join you in this…uh…activity?"

"Whatever you say, bro." The green child snorted. He made a welcoming gesture towards the device and invited Skips aboard. Reluctantly the yeti climbed on and held on tightly to the bars for dear life. Slowly but surely, Muscle Man began to spin the contraption round and round until it was rotating at a high speed. He hopped on and grabbed onto the bars as well, grinning once the breeze in the air began to increase the speed level on the merry-go-round.

Thomas smiled in achievement when he saw Skips climb aboard onto the merry-go-round. He watched in amusement at Skips' expression once the device picked up more speed. He caught flashes of Skips' face as he whizzed by. He didn't look like he was enjoying the ride as much as Muscle Man. In fact, Thomas thought his face had a definite greenish cast beneath his cheekbones. From the sick smile on Skips' face, he could have sworn that the circular motion of the merry-go-round was making him ill.

Skips hung on to the metal bar gripped in his hands as tightly as he could and grimly fought the urge to throw up. He had determined that he was not going to lose face in front of someone who was young enough to be his great grandson. Waves of nausea hit him along with an intense fear of embarrassment.

When Muscle Man jumped off the merry-go-round and began pushing to increase the revolutions per minute, Skips sank to his knees and then sat down on the thick steel plate that comprised the floor of the merry-go-round. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the centrifugal force created by the device's spin pulled the skin taut over the small bones of his face. The irrational terror fed on itself, forcing cold rivulets of sweat to spring from his forehead. "What's happening to me? This is only a merry-go-round, for pete's sake! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

Nevertheless, the growing sense of panic mounted until he shivered in fear on the hard metal floor of the merry-go-round. Skips felt his control of his emotions spiral away under the relentless pressure of centrifugal force. The mortification of being shown up as a weak-kneed sissy in front of a playground full of kindergartners caused tears to run down his cheeks and fly off into the wind. Skips felt sick at heart.

His mouth was filled with the metallic bitter copper taste of fear. He was trapped, he needed to get off the merry-go-round immediately! He needed to run away, to escape this contraption! His stomach heaved a few times and he swallowed convulsively. Sweat was running in rivers down his back. He had never felt such terror in all his life! Suddenly Skips felt an urgent need to pee. If he didn't go immediately, he didn't know what would happen!

All at once, his body gave up the fight and released everything it was holding. Skips threw up and wet his pants in one single shameful exhibition of his inability to cope with the sensations produced by the wildly sloshing fluid in his inner ear and the childhood terror that involuntarily surfaced from his deepest unconscious. Muscle Man grinned to himself as he jumped off the side of the merry-go-round and dragged it to a halt. He saw Skips getting sick and was amused by the lack of courage his erstwhile friend had shown.

Thomas noticed the incident and stood up from the bench, concerned for his friend. He approached the platform cautiously and helped the stumbling, pale yeti off of the merry-go-round, avoiding the frothy mess of half-digested regurgitated food that had only been Skips' breakfast just hours ago. Skips' face didn't look any better than his vomit. A crimson blush peppered the bridge of his nose and beneath his cheekbones. Not only that, but his face looked pale and wane, as well as exhausted and embarrassed.

Thomas then led Skips over to the bench and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the yeti's face off. Skips looked ashamed. Tears rolled down his face unbidden as Thomas chanced to notice the ominous stain on Skips' trousers, which could only mean one thing.

The intern sighed, "Skips…I don't really know if training pants are meant for you. You're still having uncontrollably accidents and I'm getting tired of washing these out. Maybe we should consider—" Skips knew what the goat was planning and had no intention of letting the words fall from his mouth. "No, Thomas! Please, y-you don't have to do this!" He choked out in a weak voice.

"Sorry Skips, but this is getting too old too quick." Thomas looked sympathetic as the yeti broke down completely and began to sob. He lifted Skips into his arms and carried him back over to the bench where he held him until the yeti in his arms quieted. Skips quickly fell asleep, completely wiped out and drained of any energy he had left in him.

While this was happening, Mordecai and the others played on the slide together. The blue jay became bored rather quickly after a few minutes of constant gliding down the slide when he came up with an idea. "Hey Pops," He smirked, "Wanna join me in a swinging contest?"

"Swingin' contewst?" Pops asked, his pinky finger in his mouth. "Why?"

"Whoever can swing the highest wins. It's simple." Mordecai shrugged.

Pops looked unsure. "Awe you suwe it safe?"

Mordecai smiled, "Sure it is! Just follow me and we'll be fine!"

Pops nodded and followed the blue jay as he led the way to the sand-filled swing area. Careful with the cast on his arm, Mordecai then hopped onto heavy canvas, chain-suspended, swing seat and pushed his legs backward, then forward. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He continued to fly into the air then back down again as the process would repeat itself endlessly.

Pops watched the blue jay for some time until he couldn't contain his enthusiasm any longer. "I wanna twy!" He squealed, jumping into the second canvas next to Mordecai. The lollichild then copied what the blue jay had done and soon, they were both swinging up and down, back and forth, constantly looking at each other's swinging patterns to try and decipher who was going higher.

Inevitably, it was a tie. Their patterns were exactly the same, no difference whatsoever. Pops noticed this and pushed with all of his might. Suddenly, he lost grip of the chains on the swing! The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air sans swing. Pops landed face down in the sand with an embarrassing belly flop and immediately he began to keen in a high-pitched wail of surprise and hurt pride.

Concerned, Mordecai stopped his swing and hopped off, racing over to his hurt friend's aid. Using only one hand (remember his cast), he lifted Pops up and carried his limp body towards Thomas, whose arms were already full with a familiar sleeping yeti.

It was then when Thomas knew that it was time to leave. He quickly gathered up the others, alongside the babies, and secured them into their carseats.

When he returned to the park, Camilla stood at the porch, hands on her hips. "Where've you guys been? My boss said that I actually didn't have to work today so I came home early. What's going on?" She asked, eyebrows raised questionably.

The intern panicked. "Uh…we were…going out for…groceries?"

Camilla nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, I was thinking that we should all go to the park for a fun day. What say you?"

Thomas nearly fell apart.

* * *

**End of chapter ten! I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

_Next Time on A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!:_

_Camping Can Be Cool for Little Kids – Thomas takes the kids (Only Mordecai, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost) on a camping trip to "do the things I never got to do as a kid", as quoted by Thomas. Things quickly go from dull to disastrous as a whole chain of unfortunate events transpire. _


	12. Chapter 11

A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!

Chapter Eleven

Batty Cake, Batty Cake, Baker's Dead (Halloween Special)

Overview: Thomas and Camilla take the kids trick-or-treating and end up losing one/two/more of the kids in the process. Meanwhile, Mordecai accidentally eats a pumpkin seed and fears that he'll turn into a pumpkin. At the same time, Muscle Man terrifies Pops with horror stories.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was an error in the last chapter. Since I've been lazy lately and not updating, and Halloween is ****_TODAY_****, I needed to finish this. Since it's finished I'll get to work on the camping chapter next. Sorry for the inconvenience :(**

~—~

The sky matched the spooky holiday's theme. Blood red leaves fell to the pavement during a violent breeze against the dark bloodshot setting sun on that pleasant autumn evening. These blood red leaves lived a mundanely leafy existence, after all; they were leaves…before they were trampled into a crunchy red pile by the flocks of the ghosts, ghouls, goblins, witches, and other otherworldly shapes that marched through the neighborhood, tightly clutching their smiling orange buckets.

Each house looked like a scene from a horror movie. Zombie arms reached through the green grass, threatening to grab the first person foolish enough to come close, while the skeletons of dead man hung from trees, front porches covered in massive spiderwebs, monsters, and glowing orange vegetables.

Halloween.

Inside the park house, the kids were sitting on the kitchen floor amidst a profusion of old newspapers and paper towels underneath them. Carving pumpkins was a delight to the children, although Thomas wasn't too pleased at how messy everything was already.

Mordecai smiled proudly at his creation. His normally-sized pumpkin (that he shared with Rigby, since the raccoon was too young to participate) was neatly carved into a happy smile, with the help of Thomas of course. For a three-year-old, Mordecai was quite the endowed sculptor.

Muscle Man wasn't doing as good as the blue jay. He and High Five Ghost both shared a rather large pumpkin that was bigger than the others'. They had crudely carved a sloppy smile, not to mention that they had successfully allowed a grand portion of pumpkin seeds and the pulp of the pumpkin that they had deemed "gooey orange pumpkin guts" to spread all over the floor beneath them.

Pops and Camilla both shared a pumpkin as well. Similar to Mordecai's, their pumpkin had a huge goofy smile carved into it. When everyone looked over at Muscle Man and High Five Ghost's attempt to create a "masterpiece", it was immediately frowned upon. With a sigh, Thomas declared that a bath was imminent for the kids before trick-or-treating time came along.

~X~

Camilla gently zipped up Mordecai's superhero costume and helped him slip on his mask. "Ha! I'm a superhero!" The little blue jay cried out, striking a heroic pose. Camilla smiled and adjusted her witch hat, then smoothed out her black dress, "You sure are, Mordecai!"

Muscle Man walked into the room, followed by High Five Ghost and Skips. Muscle Man wore a mummy costume, made entirely out of toilet paper, thanks to Thomas. High Five Ghost wore a sombrero and a fake mustache, the ends of his classic toothy smile peeking around the ends of the mustache as he floated behind his green companion. Skips was dressed up as a caveman, he even had a baseball bat in his hand to complete the costume.

"Aw man! I'm so psyched for twick-or-tweating that I can already taste the candy!" The green musclechild exclaimed, tugging on the white banner around his body. He held out his pumpkin-shaped bucket, grinning, "This thing'll be so full by t'night that I'll have to get a twuck to haul my dough awound!"

Skips sighed, "I'm not terribly excited about getting candy." He rolled his eyes as he lifted his caveman suit to reveal two pairs of training pants that hugged his waist. "Thomas doubled-padded me, just for safety precautions."

"Whatever pant-wetter. Stop bein' such a pouter. It's candy time, bwos!" Muscle Man fist-pumped the air gently. Mordecai and High Five Ghost nodded their agreement and cheered, holding their buckets up high as well.

"Hey guys! Check out these two little dudes." Thomas' voice shouted. The intern then entered the room, wearing a vampire costume while holding Rigby and Benson in his arms. The two infants chuckled merrily in delight, waving their arms around happily. Rigby was clothed in a puffy pumpkin suit, a green hat on his head. Benson was wearing a small bumblebee costume; he even had a pair of antlers of his head.

"Aww, they look so sweet!" Camilla cooed, taking Benson into her arms. "Oh, and be careful with Rigby. I just changed him and he has a diaper rash." Thomas reminded. Camilla nodded and placed Benson in the prepared multi stroller, then took Rigby from Thomas and buckled the raccoon into the second seat of the stroller. Camilla motioned for the door but stopped in her tracks when she realized something. "Hey, where's Pops?"

Thomas smiled, "Oh, he's somewhere around here…." He looked up the stairs and shouted, "Pops! Come on down buddy. Don't you wanna get some candy?"

He got a response. "NO! I don't wanna! My costume is scawy!"

"Pops, you're the one who picked it out."

"I DUN CAWE! I DUN WANNA WEAW IT!"

"Pops, please just come down here."

Moments later, a hesitant Pops made his way down the stairs, donning a clown costume. His face had been painted to match that of a circus performer's; although his tears had smudged his makeup. He even had a multicolored afro on top of his head.

Muscle Man burst into hysterics.

"Oh man! That is TOO good! Ha! You're a cwown! A dumb cwown!" The green toddler chortled. Pops whimpered, "I hate Hawwoween! It's scawy and evewybody wooks wike monsters!" He ran straight towards Thomas and buried his head into Thomas' legs, "I dun wanna go twick-ow-tweat anymowe! It too scawy!"

"It's okay Pops, nobody's going to hurt you. Halloween is fun, I promise! Plus, just think about all of the tasty candy you'll get!" Thomas reassured. Pops looked up at the goat with runny makeup and tears rolling down his face, "Pwomise?" "Promise."

The lollichild sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Otay…I suppose I could give it a twy…"

Thomas smiled, "That's the spirit! Now why don't we all go and get some candy? Who's with me?"

The group of children cheered eagerly, well, all except Skips, who merely smiled at the announcement. With that, the group filed out the door.

As they made their way into town, Muscle Man smirked as he inched closer towards Pops. Pops tried to ignore him, but it started to get irritating when the fat green toddler started to lean on him, nearly pushing him off of the sidewalk. "Stop iiiit!" Pops whined, lightly shoving Muscle Man. Muscle Man grinned, "I wanna tell you somethin'!"

"Otay, what is it?" Pops inquired coyly. Muscle Man smiled maliciously, "Have you ever heard of the Cupcake Killer? He goes around and turns people into cupcakes, and then he eats them!" Pops shrieked in terror and began to slap Muscle Man to push him away, although it did little damage. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I don't wike scawy stowies! MAMA!" The terrified lollichild screamed, running ahead.

Muscle Man merely chuckled as he followed the lollichild, saying in a patronizing tone, "Hey, have you heard about the guy who got abducted by aliens? They took him into their spaceship and did weird experiments on him and turned him into a mutated alien thing with tentacles and huge ears and horns!"

Pops screamed again and ran ahead towards Camilla who was pushing the stroller. "MAMA! Mussy Man is fwightening me again!" Camilla sighed and looked back at Muscle Man who was grinning evilly, "Muscle Man, please stop scaring Pops. Look; there's the first house. Let's go knock on their door and see if they'll give you all some candy, how about that?"

The kids shrieked in glee and made a beeline towards the house's front door. Muscle Man wildly pounded the door with his fist, "Hey open up! We want candy!" "Muscle Man, dat's not how you get candy!" Mordecai shouted. Muscle Man glared at the blue jay, "So?" He retorted. At that moment the door opened, revealing an elderly woman.

"Trick or Treat!" The group chorused, holding up their bags of candy to gather their literal sugar-coated loot. "Well someone wants candy. Here you go, sweeties!" The woman smiled, sprinkling a few bits of candy into each child's bag. Muscle Man looked into his bag and then looked up at the old woman with distaste, "Hey lady! This isn't candy! It's a stupid cawamel apple, a box of waisins, and a box of pwunes!"

The woman smiled, "Don't forget about the juice box! It looks to me that your little floating friend here takes a liking to my juice boxes."

The group looked up at High Five Ghost to find him sipping merrily on the tiny box of juice. The phantom removed the straw from his mouth nervously and shrugged, "What? I like juice."

When they turned back to face the old woman, the door had been slammed shut and the porch light had been flicked off. Muscle Man pouted, "That old bat was such a dumbbell! Who gives out pwunes, waisins, cawamel apples and juice boxes on Halloween?"

"I don't know. But I wike waisins."

"Shut up Pops."

As the group of children left the woman's porch, Muscle Man smiled slyly and turned to Mordecai. He pointed towards the pumpkin atop the porch; the candle inside of the pumpkin had burned out and it seemed that the old woman forgot to remove the pulp and seeds inside of the pumpkin. "Hey Mordecai…I dare you to eat a pumpkin seed."

"Why?" The blue jay asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"I dare you to. Unless you're chicken."

"I'm not a chicken! I'm a bwue jay!" Mordecai squawked.

"Here," Muscle Man completely ignored the blue jay and plucked up one of the pumpkin's seeds. He flicked the seed towards Mordecai, to which the blue jay promptly caught it before it hit the ground. "Pwove it." Smirked the musclechild.

Mordecai nodded, "Okay, I will!" He then popped the seed into his mouth and swallowed, smiling in triumph at his accomplishment. "See? I did it! Ha!" "Oh, didn't I tell you?," Muscle Man batted his eyelids innocently, "If you eat a pumpkin seed, you'll turn into a pumpkin!"

"W-what?" Mordecai stammered out, clutching his throat. Muscle Man nodded and said in his most smooth, convincing tone he could manage, "Oh yeah, totally! First, it goes into your stomach and takes a nap." He poked Mordecai's middle and continued, "Then it soaks up all of that funny stuff in your belly and begins to grow until it's as big as a watermelon! Then your skin begins to turn owange and the top of your head turns gween! And then…!"

"What? WHAT?! WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO ME?!" The blue jay demanded in a panic.

"…Ha! Did you really beweeve that you'd turn into a pumpkin? What a loser you are! Sucks to be you!" Muscle Man then ran off towards the group which was already long gone by then, laughing all the way. Mordecai rolled his eyes and then followed the fading group. Although he couldn't help but feel a sick sensation strike him as he walked. He shrugged it off and continued the quest for candy.

As Camilla pushed the stroller down the street, she couldn't help but feel a strange, light, almost tickling sensation in her stomach as if it was filled to the brim with butterflies. Her stomach fluttered and she quickly felt nauseated, although she didn't have the urge to vomit at all. She moaned and clutched her stomach softly. Thomas noticed and looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Thomas sighed. "Camilla, you really should see a doctor or something. You need to get checked out; I'm really worried about you."

"No, I promise, I-I'm fine. I'll tell you later." Camilla looked down at her stomach which appeared to be swelling slightly. Her stomach had a small, shapely curve to it, as if she was bloated. She gasped and gulped, "I-I've been retaining water. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Hey Pops…" Muscle Man spoke, picking up the pace. Pops sighed in annoyance as he ignored the green child, "I don't wann heaw anotha scawy stowy!" "Oh no, this is no fake story, it's a true one." The green preschooler said ominously, internally smirking as Pops skidded to a halt on the curb, quivering in fright as he turned around. "Weally?"

Muscle Man nodded convincingly, "Oh yeah…it's about this kid named…Uh…Jimmy. He looked just like you, Pops! One day he went twick-or-tweating and went into a haunted house to find ghosts. But he neva came but out again! Now Jimmy haunts the pwace and likes to scawe whoever comes into the house!"

Pops shrieked, squealing, "Ah! No! I don't wanna be scawed by Jimmy! Pwease no!" The lollichild began to bawl in alarm. High Five Ghost noticed and he was getting tired of Muscle Man tormenting Pops. The young apparition floated over and lightly shoved his green companion, "Lay off, Muscle Man. Stop scawin' Pops!"

"Fine. But what I say is twue! Jimmy's gonna get you Pops!" Muscle Man said warningly as Pops shielded his eyes and screamed again. High Five Ghost punched Muscle Man in the shoulder, earning a yelp from the green child, "What was that fo', man?!" "I said lay off."

"Hey guys?" Mordecai suddenly spoke, catching up to the group. "I-is it just me or is my face tuwnin' owange?" He pointed to his cheekbones. Muscle Man snorted, "Aw man, you're still thinkin' about that pumpkin stuff? Stop bein' a baby and let's get us some more candy! I want this bucket to be full by the end of the night!" He held up his bucket which was halfway full of candy. He popped several pieces of the sugar-laden chocolates into his mouth and swallowed without even bothering to chew.

With a sigh the group took off again. Mordecai stood stock still on the sidewalk. He tugged on his superhero cape and put it into his mouth, then frantically began to chew on the fabric. "It's not twue Mowdecai…you'we not gonna tuwn into a pumpkin! Muscle Man's just bein' a bully and stuff like that. You'we not gonna tuwn into a pumpkin. Just welax."

A sudden thought occurred to the blue jay. He envisioned himself expanding until he was the size of a massive pumpkin, with eyes and beak still intact. He could see Muscle Man towering over him menacingly with a knife in hand, ready to carve. The young blue jay screamed in horror, "No! I don't wanna be a pumpkin!" Mordecai then made a beeline towards the group…only to find that they were gone. GONE!

Mordecai began to panic. What was he going to do now?! He frantically ran around in circles, trying to debate on what he should do next. It was then that he noticed a pack of older teenagers that were twice his age walking by. They appeared to be talking about a haunted house nearby and it sounded like they were pretty psyched about it. Mordecai figured that if he went with the older boys, they could lead him back to his mother and father and the others. In his eyes, he idolized them more than anyone else. Afterall; who else would a three-year-old like him look up to?

It was decided. The excited blue jay took off after the pack of older boys, grinning as he trailed after them.

About half an hour later, Thomas decided that it was time to head home. Camilla and the other children had gathered lots of candy; so much that they had to fill half of the diaper back with their loot. He looked back to take roll-call of the children to make sure that no one had wandered off. He counted each child. Everyone was there: Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, High Five Ghost, Camilla, and the babies!

Wait…did he forget someone.

Hold on a second…MORDECAI!

The group of boys that Mordecai was following had quickly became aware of the blue jay's presence. One of the boys spoke to the leader in front, "Hey Tony? Did you notice this...other little kid...following us?"

"Hi!" Mordecai greeted, happily waving at the boys.

"No…Nate? Did you notice this little guy following us?" Tony asked another boy. Nate nodded, "Yeah."

Tony was slightly irritated at the idiocy of his cronies. "Well then, why didn't you tell me?!" He said angrily. Nate shrugged, "I figured that he'd go away at one point, but I guess not." "You're a moron, Nate. You too, Ricky." Tony said flatly. Ricky scowled, but said no more as Tony squatted down next to Mordecai.

"Hey kid, where did you come from?" The older boy asked. Mordecai smiled, "I came from my mommy's tummy! Why?" Tony facepalmed, "No kid, I mean…why did you follow us here? And where are your parents?" "I heawd you guys talking about a haunted house and I wanted to come with you, since you all look so cool!"

Tony sighed, "This is gonna be one looong night, fellas..."

"Ughh…I don't feel so good…" Muscle Man groaned, clutching his stomach which roared loudly. "You pwobably ate too much candy, man," High Five Ghost pointed out the obvious as Muscle Man's bucket was almost empty. "I know that, stupid!" The green toddler grunted.

"What do you mean you lost Mordecai?!"

"I didn't lose him, he wandered off!" Thomas retorted defensively. Camilla sighed, "Wonderful." She took a whiff of the air and groaned, "Oww great, out of all nights Rigby just HAD to pick this one to need a diaper change!" She picked the raccoon up and it was obvious that it was him that reeked so much. "How are we supposed to change her? We have no diapers, and the park is blocks away!"

"We'll have to be very, very creative…" Thomas gagged once he finished his sentence. Rigby whimpered and began to cry loudly. "His diaper rash must have returned with a vengeance. Poor guy…" Camilla strapped him back into the stroller. "Now we have to find Mordecai!"

"Hey! Hey! Momma, papa! Thewe's Mordy! He's goin' into tha' haunted house ova thewe wif those big boys!" Pops exclaimed, pointing to a large mansion down the street which had been painted black to match the Halloween theme, alongside the fake blood stains on the wall and zombie guts and skeleton bones on the ground. Chainsaws surrounded the front porch as well as an "Enter If you Dare" sign on the front door.

Thomas and Camilla took a closer look and sure enough, it was indeed Mordecai. "Good eye, Pops!" Skips congratulated the lollichild with a smile. "Oh no! Mordecai's too young to go in there! We have to get him before things get too scary for him to handle!" Camilla exclaimed, going into hyperventilating mode.

Thomas nodded and pushed the stroller into that direction, the entire gang following him without hesitation. However, Pops stayed behind, quaking in fear. "No! Don't make me go in thewe! Pwease! Jimmy's gonna get me!" "Pops, come on! We have to get Mordecai out of there!" Camilla cried out. Thomas nodded, "Pops, you have to face your fears! Now come on; are you gonna be a big boy or not?"

Pops whimpered. He slowly took a step forward, repeating to himself over and over, "I'm a big boy…I'm a big boy….I'm…I'm…" "Say it, wienerbrain!" Muscle Man shouted impatiently.

"I'm…a…BIG BOY!" Pops screamed at the top of his lungs before he took off towards the haunted house. He whizzed past the others and rushed towards the haunted house's porch just as Mordecai was walking up to the door, "MORDY! No!"

With that, Pops leapt forward and dove on top of the blue jay, making him tumble backwards. They twisted in mid-air and rolled down the steps onto the ground, landing atop an array of pumpkins. Luckily the pumpkins were old and getting a little ripe, so as soon as they made impact with the pumpkins, they were immediately smashed into a great, orange, gooey mess on the ground.

"Ugh…Pops! What was dat fo- POPS!" Mordecai shrieked in relief as he wrapped his wings around the lollichild and squeezed, embracing him in a tight, bone-crunching hug. Pops merely giggled, "I ovacame my feaw! Imma big boy now!" He returned the hug with delight. The others then arrived at the scene, Camilla rushing over and scooping the two messy boys into her arms, not caring whether her outfit was ruined. "Oh, you're both alright! Mordecai, why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away, you guys weft me!" Mordecai murmured. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears and ready to burst at any given moment. He sniffled and rubbed his tired eyes, "And Muscle Man said I was gonna tuwn into a pumpkin!"

Camilla shot a glare at the green musclechild, who simply repaid the glare with a nervous grin. At that moment Muscle Man's stomach revolted and he promptly threw up in the nearest bush. "Oh man…too much caaaandyyy…." He moaned.

Everyone shared a quiet chuckle before it became silent again. Camilla smiled at Mordecai maternally, "Oh Mordecai…we'd never leave you behind! You just caught got up in the excitement of the Halloween jitters and let your fears get to you. Look at Pops; he overcame his fear and look at him. Now you need to do the same, sweetie. I promise, you're not going to turn into a pumpkin. Besides, even if you did, we wouldn't carve someone as sweet as you into a funny face! …You'd be an ingredient for the next Pumpkin Pie I bake." She smirked as the blue jay laughed at her joke. "I guess you're wight…and awso…" Mordecai pointed at Muscle Man and grinned deviously, "You just got sewved! Ohhhh!"

Muscle Man grumbled to himself, "I hate Hawwoween…"

* * *

_Next Time on A Bunch of Little Kids, Send Em to the Moon!:_

_Camping Can Be Cool for Little Kids – Thomas takes the kids (Only Mordecai, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost) on a camping trip to "do the things I never got to do as a kid", as quoted by Thomas. Things quickly go from dull to disastrous as a whole chain of misfortunate events transpire. _

_For real this time, folks! :) _


End file.
